Mi caballero salvaje
by kira.renge
Summary: Lucy es una chica de 19 años que estudia en la fabulosa universidad de Fairy tail. Lucy despues de la muerte de sus padres se vuelve una persona seria que ni por nada del mundo cree en la fantasia y mucho menos en el amor, pero esto cambiara cuando una curiosa pintura llegue a sus manos ¿que pasara? descubranlo NaLU 100% disfrutenla (Mal summary XD)
1. Prologo

**Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Hiro Mashima-sensei, ya que amo su manga y la pareja Natsu y Lucy me dedique a crear una historia para esta pareja, espero que lo disfruten… esta historia es de fan para fans…**

**PROLOGO**

Nunca he creído en el amor, siempre lo he encontrado molesto prefiero tener un amigo antes de que un enamorado pienso que esos lazos duran más….

-Te amo, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-Lo siento, pero ¿podemos ser amigos?-

-Eres cruel-

-¿Disculpa?-

Cruel, insensible, malvada esas son las palabras con la que muchos suelen describirme pero no me importa es que acaso ¿una persona solo tiene sentimientos cuando es capaz de llorar? Yo no lo creo así detesto llorar no me gusta que la gente me tenga lastima y me encuentre débil prefiero sonreír, sé que debí llorar esa vez pero no quería verme débil frete a esas personas aunque en mi interior llorara, me mantuve seria…

-Esa mocosa es una insensible-

-ni siquiera ha llorado-

-son sus padres y aun así ella…-

-shhhh te puede oír-

También no soy una chica a la cual le gusta destacar prefiero vivir una vida tranquila odio las fiesta además con la bebida soy mala, no tengo tiempo para eso a mis 19 años tengo muchas prioridades las cuales no pienso dejar de lado, además alguien depende de mí…

-¿Vamos a una fiesta?-

-No, tengo que ir a casa-

-Eres aburrida, solo déjale-

-No, además no me interesa lo que piensen de mí-

-Como quieras-

Y sobre todo soy realista no creo en cuentos de hadas y mucho menos en la magia son estupideces infantiles ¿países mágicos? ¿Viajes por el tiempo? ¿Caballeros y dragones? ¿Magos? ¿Animales parlantes? Tonterías esas cosas solo existen en libros, bueno eso pensé hasta que lo conocí desde ese entonces mi vida ya no es igual que antes….

-Soy tu caballero y he venido a protegerte, My Lady-

-¡¿Qué rayos eres?!-

-Tu caballero he venido a protegerte como te lo prometí, además no deberías decir QUE sino QUIEN-

-estoy soñando ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!-

Creo que la magia si existe, adiós a mi vida normal….

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí un nuevo Fic, basado en el manga de Shimaki Ako llamado Tonari no Shugoshin pero obviamente será al propio estilo Fairy tail combinado con el mío espero que les guste este es solo el prólogo así que quiero sus honestas opiniones, además es la primera vez que decido escribir una historia de un manga basado en otro si les soy sincera me inspire gracias a el fic de Hana yori Dango a lo Fairy tail por lo cual quise intentar una adaptación, bueno nos vemos si es que lo desean en el próximo capítulo….**

**¿REVIEW?**


	2. ¡Mi caballero!

**Capitulo 1: ¡¿Mi caballero?!**

La brisa de verano recorría cada rincón de la prestigiosa universidad Fairy Tail, a pesar de que es considerada una universidad para niñatos ricos en realidad es universidad cariñosa que recibe con los brazos abiertos a quien sea, Lucy Heartfilia es una de esas personas, a pesar de ser una chica de pocos recursos con su esfuerzo fue capaz de ganarse una muy merecida beca en esta prestigiosa universidad en la cual estudia con mucha dedicación psicología.

-Preciosas- llaman un grupo chicos –Si están solas que les pare….- pero no termina

-NO estamos disponibles- le dice una rubia con una mirada hostil llevándose una mirada de WTF? De sus amigas

Los chicos aterrados por la mirada de la chica salen corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte, Lucy suspira y sigue su camino pero es detenida por una de sus amigas…

-LUCY ¿Qué hiciste? Los espantaste con tu cara de pocos amigos- le dice una chica de cabellos escarlata

-Cierto Lu-chan además se veían decentes- le dice una pequeña peli celeste

-No puedo evitarlo llevo unos días sin dormir bien- bosteza la chica

-Lucy-chan no deberías esforzarte tanto- le dice una peli blanca

-No me queda de otra Mira-san, él depende de mí- le dice con una media sonrisa

-Lucy-san es una buena chica por eso Juvia la respeta mucho- le dice con una sonrisa la peli azul

-Gracias Juvia-Lucy le sonríe y luego se dirige a sus otras amigas –Sobre eso Erza, Levy-chan no deberían decir eso ustedes tienen novios-

-Y-yo no iba a salir realmente- le dice sonrojada la pelirroja

-Cierto, es solo que hubiera sido interesante distraerse un rato… el estúpido de Gajeel está muy ocupado con su tesis últimamente- le dice con un puchero la peli celeste

-Lucy deberías intentar salir con alguien- le comenta una chica de cabellos castaños

-Cana, si yo fuera a salir con alguien tendría que ser con un buen partido sería bueno que fuera rico ya que soy pobre- le responde con un aura de depresión –eso es pedir mucho ¿no?-

-C-claro- contesta

-Me largo, quiero dormir un rato antes de ir a trabajar- les comunica la rubia

-Bien pero no te sobre esfuerces- le pide Scarlet

Lucy se despide de sus amigas para marcharse a su casa a dormir, en el camino Lucy comienza a sacar cálculos sobre las cosas que compara para la cena cuando algo le llama la atención, Lucy se dirige a un pequeño puesto ambulante el cual curiosamente era atendido por un hombre joven de cabellos y ojos negros el cual vestía una especie de túnica negra con una banda blanca que lo cruzaba aunque en realidad eso no era lo que le llamo la atención a la rubia sino que fue una pequeña pintura en la cual aparecía un enorme dragón rojo.

-¿Le gusta ojou-chan?- le pregunta el hombre

-¡Ah!, etto ¿Qué es esa pintura?- le pregunta indicando con el dedo

-Esa es una pintura de dragón de fuego, se dice que fue pintada en conmemoración a un valiente caballero o era un asesino de dragones nada mas-dice pensativo

-Patrañas, los dragones no existen- dice la rubia

-JAJAJA es solo una pintura- le sonríe para luego entregársela –Mírela ¿sí?-

Lucy desconfía del sujeto pero recibió la pintura la cual era pequeña y cabía perfectamente bien en su mano, de pronto Lucy comienza a ver todo negro siente su pulso acelerado y poco a poco la luz comienza a aparecer dejándola ver la silueta de un hombre con un chaleco negro y largo, algo blanco en su cuello y unos pantalones holgados, la imagen del hombre se va acercando poco a poco al campo visual de Lucy y cuando este voltea, Lucy….

-¡GRACIAS POR SU COMPRA!- le grita el pelinegro feliz mientras guardaba sus cosas

-¿Eh?- dice confundida Lucy _"¿Qué fue eso de ahora?"._

-Adiós Lucy- se despide el hombre llevándose sus pertenencias

Lucy sorprendida voltea a ver al hombre pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba allí, Lucy suspira y mira la pequeña pintura _"¿en qué momento la compre?, lo de antes fue una ¿ilusión? Se sintió real…creo que debo dormir"_ se dice a si misma mientras camina en dirección a su hogar.

No muy lejos el mismo hombre observaba como Lucy se alejaba con la pintura en su mano, unas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del pelinegro mientras sonreía

-Te lo prometí, te prometí que encontraría a la indicada-suspira –espero que ahora seas feliz amigo y si no es así dejo de llamarme el magnífico y más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos Zeref-

Zeref mira una vez más a Lucy regalándole una sonrisa para luego comenzar a desaparecer, se podía ver a través del, suspiro mirando al cielo y le deseo suerte a su amigo para poder desaparecer en su totalidad.

Lucy luego de unos minutos llego a su hogar era una casa estilo japonesa antigua la cual le fue heredada por sus padres al morir, Lucy entra a la casa para gritar a todo pulmón

-¡Estoy en casa!-

-Bienvenida Lucy-nee- dice un niño de doce años

-Happy ¿cuidaste bien de la casa?- le pregunta mientras chocan los cinco

-Claro que te crees- Le sonríe –Nee…, Lucy-nee ¿trabajas hoy?-

-Si ¿porque?- le pregunta mientras deja su bolso en el sillón

-No te esfuerces, si yo…- pero es interrumpido

-Ni lo menciones, eres mi hermanito deja a tu One-chan el trabajo tu dedícate a estudiar ¿entendido?- le dice enojada pero con un aire maternal

-AYE- le responde

Lucy mira a su hermanito mientras este corre a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer, Lucy suspira para luego dirigir su mirada a una fotografía que se encuentra en una pequeña repisa, en ella parece una hermosa familia constituida por un hombre alto y rubio, Jude Heartfilia su padre, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios peinados de forma de tomate, Layla Heartfilia su madre, Lucy se acerca a la foto pasando sus dedos en ella mira a los dos niños que también salían, en los brazos de su madre se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos tres años el cual tenía un peculiar cabello de color azulado o más bien celeste, Happy, mientras ella con unos 10 años era cargada por su padre mientras se sonrojaba. Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar que esa vez le suplicaba a su padre que la bajara que no era una niña pequeña, nunca pensó que tres años después su adorada familia junto a todos sus sueños se vendría abajo. Lucy agita su cabeza tratando de quitar los dolorosos pensamientos que tenía, se dirige a la cocina para comer con su hermanito el cual le sirvió una copa de helado de vainilla, Lucy lo mira para luego darle un cariño abrazos, al terminar su helado Lucy se dirige a su cuarto para recostarse un rato antes de ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Un sonido llamo la atención de Lucy la cual comienzo a abrir lentamente los ojos para pronto abrirlos de golpe encontrándose en un lugar oscuro, asustada Lucy comienza a caminar cuando de repente choca contra algo haciéndola caer

-Auch- se queja para luego poner una cara de confusión -¿Qué es esto? es blando-

Lucy comienza a tocar algo abultado y extrañamente cálido el cual parecía ponerse algo du…

-P-podrías d-dejar de tocarme ahí- le dice una voz

Lucy arque una ceja y poco a poco el espacio negro comienza a alumbrarse pero de manera delicada, Lucy mira en dirección a la luz que entraba en el cuarto para darse cuenta que esta luz entraba por una ventana y no era nada más ni nada menos que el brillo de la luna.

-¿YA ES DE NOCHE? ME VAN A MATAR EN EL TRABAJO- grita

-P-podrías bajarte- le vuelve a decir la voz

Lucy confundida se da cuenta de que no estaba en el suelo sino encima de una persona la cual era endemoniadamente guapo, el chico tenia o se podía decir que tenía un buen cuerpo bien tonificado aparentemente ya que llevaba puesto un chaleco largo y negro con partes anaranjadas y una peculiar bufanda blanca a cuadros, Lucy siguió mirándolo el chico tenía unos ojos color jade oscuro los cuales rozaban el negro y un peculiar y a la vez precioso cabello rosa bien rebelde, Lucy embobada por el chico no atina a decir ninguna palabra hasta que

-m-me harías el favor de dejar de mirarme y quitar tu mano de allí- le dice

Lucy arque la ceja para luego bajar su mirada a donde tenía la mano en menos de dos segundos Lucy se sonroja dejándola a la par con el cabello de Erza, Lucy quita su mano del lugar el cual no era nada más ni nada menos que el miembro del chico, _"menos mal que llevaba puesto el pantalón, que vergüenza"_ piensa Lucy.

-l-lo siento mucho es…yo ¡lo siento!- grita apenada

-JAJAJAJA que graciosa eres- le dice con una sonría –Me llamo Natsu Dragneel-le extiende la mano

Lucy lo mira confundía ya que en ningún momento ella le había preguntado su nombre y sobre todo parecía bastante relajado a pesar de la situación vivida, Lucy lo medito unos segundos para luego tomar la conclusión que lo más probable era que estuviera soñando tras esto ella estrecha la mano del chico y se presenta

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- le dice con una sonrisa

-Pensé que nunca hablarías Luigi te demoraste como 5 minutos en contestarme- le dice

-¡¿qué?!- exclama sorprendida _"tanto me demore en pensar"_ piensa para luego regañarle –Oye me llamo Lucy no Luigi- le dice molesta

-JAJAJAJA que divertidas expresiones pones Lucy- se ríe el pelirosa

Poco a poco los ojos de Lucy los comienza a sentir pesados para luego dar un bostezo

_-parece que incluso en un sueño te dan ganas de dormir-_ se dice a si misma

-¿tienes sueño?- le pregunta el chico

-AH, eso creo últimamente con el trabajo no he dormido bien- le responde

-Entonces, Ven- le dice mientras golpea sus piernas –apoya tu cabeza en mi regazo-

-¡¿Qué?! NO gracias está bien de veras- responde un poco sonrojada

-¿Por qué no?- le dice confuso

-Bueno eso…-

-No te hare nada ven conmigo- le dice con una sonrisa mientras la toma delicadamente de la mano

Lucy asiente y apoya su cabeza en el regazo del joven el cual comienza a acariciar delicadamente el cabello rubio de esta mientras le susurra que tenga dulces sueños.

-cy-Nee- se oye una voz a lo lejos

Lucy se muevo un poco abriendo lentamente sus ojos

-Lucy-nee levántate que vas a llegar tarde-

Lucy al oírlo se endereza rápidamente y comienza a vestirse mientras Happy sale de la habitación suspirando y murmurando un siempre lo mismo, Lucy una vez lista mira su cama la cual en ella para su sorpresa se encontraba la pintura del dragón _"¿me la traje a mi cuarto?"_ se dijo confundida.

**Al Otro día….**

Lucy camina tranquilamente por los recintos de la universidad cuando a lo lejos divisa a sus amigas las cuales le sonríen, comienzan una plática en la cual Lucy comienza a molestar a Erza sobre su relación con Jellal, a Lucy le encantaba molestar a sus amigas con respecto a sus novios aunque ella en realidad no cree en eso de amor verdadero, príncipes azules, dragones o cualquier cosa cursi ya que en realidad para ella el amor es como una estrella fugaz tan rápido como llega se va así que prefiere las amistades las cuales duran más, tras unos minutos de molestar a la pelirroja Lucy se gana un golpe lo cual casi la deja inconsciente ahora sabe lo que siente Gray cada vez que Erza lo golpeaba. Al llegar la primera hora de clases Lucy siente sus parpados pesados y poco a poco se le cierran, rápidamente los vuelve a abrir encontrándose en un hermoso prado Lucy estupefacta por la visión no se da cuanta como alguien comienza a acercase a ella hasta que una mano le toca el hombro mientras la voz le dice algo como te llevare al infierno

-KKKYYYYAAAAA- grita horrorizada Lucy

-JAJAJAJA si hubieras visto tu expresión Lucy JAJAJAJAJA- se reía Natsu

-Mooo Natsu no me des esos sustos- dice Lucy con un puchero el cual se vuelve una dulce sonrisa

Luego de eso Natsu se sienta apoyado contra un árbol mientras Lucy se sienta a su lado contándole lo sucedido con Erza.

-Te golpeo un monstro- le dice sorprendido

-Bueno no es un monstro es una amiga que tiene la fuerza de uno- suspira la chica

-Ya veo- Natsu la mira –Lucy si tienes algún problema con alguien me lo dices yo lo quemare hasta las mismas cenizas- le dice mientras envuelve en fuego su puño

-WOO usas magia- le dice Lucy impresionada

-Claro ¿tiene algo de raro?- le dice mientras juega con una llamita con sus dedos

-Yo…yo no creo en la magia- le dice desviando la mirada

-Deberías- le dice serio –Sabes mi padre antes de morir me dijo que la magia nace de los corazones-

Lucy lo mira sonriente mientras Natsu le cuenta cosas sobre la magia, al poco tiempo este se queda dormido apoyado en el árbol lo cual Lucy hace después.

-¡HEARTFILIA DESPIERTE!- grita un hombre

-¿qué?- dice Lucy adormilada _"Un sueño"-_Lo siento sensei-

Por otro lado Natsu comienza abrir sus ojos para luego comenzar a mirar hacia todos lados

-Otra vez tengo un sueño con ella- dice en un suspiro

Natsu cierra sus ojos recordando el momento en que Lucy durmió en su regazo mientras el acariciaba los cabellos de esta….

-se sentía tan real… su suavidad y su aroma ¿realmente me lo imagine?- dice apretando sus puños

Mientras tanto Lucy corre por los pasillos de la universidad apresurada por llegar a casa ya que hoy le tocaba prepararle la cena a Happy, en el momento en que voltea choca con un chico de cabello rubio haciendo caer el contenido de su bolsa….

-Lo siento Sting- se disculpa la rubia

-No te preocupes, Lucy-san- le responde el rubio –te ayudo-

-N-no gracias, no te molestes- le contesta mientras recoge apresurada sus cosas

-no es ninguna molestia – le dice con una sonrisa mientras recoge curiosamente la pintura pequeña del dragón

-N-no de verdad no – le dice levantándose

-Es lo menos que pue….- pero no alcanza a terminar

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- grita para luego sorprenderse –Y-yo Lo siente-

-No parece que me sobrepase- le dice entregándole la pintura

-Yo…-

-pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo la misma chica insensible que conocí en la preparatoria- le dice molesto

Lucy se queda perpleja al oírlo decir eso… Insensible hace tanto que no escuchaba eso la última vez que lo escucho fue en el funeral de sus padres…Lucy se levantó preguntándose a sí misma si ella realmente era una persona insensible como dijo Sting Lucy suspiro y siguió con su camino.

En la noche Lucy se volvió a encontrar con Natsu, Lucy le comento sobre lo sucedido con Sting por alguna razón Natsu le transmitía una gran confianza lo cual le hacía fácil hablar con el sobre sus problemas.

-¿Lo crees?- le pregunto el pelirrosa

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto ella devuelta

-sobre ser insensible- le dijo

-No lo sé, puede que si ya que cuando mis padres murieron no derrame ninguna lagrima dolía pero no llore- miro el suelo –tengo un hermano debía ser fuerte por él, no me gusta que me tengan lastima yo…tenía que protegerlo-

-Eres fantástica- le sonríe

-No para nada, me he esforzado pero solo tengo dinero para gastos comunes no importa lo que haga soy pobre JAJAJAJA- se ríe forzado –si no fuera porque nuestros padres nos dejaron una casa en su testamente ahora estaríamos en la calle JAJAJA-

-No te rías- le ordena serio

-¿qué?- le dice sorprendida

-Aunque no hayas llorado esa vez, te dolió…te has esforzado y te ríes de lo que has alcanzado pero aun así no deja de ser doloroso ¿no?- le dice mientras acaricia el rostro de Lucy

-Yo…- dice sorprendida

-Tu mano- le pide mientras saca un pequeño cuchillo

-¡Que diablo! No lo pienses- le dice asustada

-No te hare casi nada, dame tu dedo- le dice mientras toma la mano derecha de Lucy

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunta dudosa

Natsu no contesta y le propina un pequeño corte en el dedo a Lucy haciendo que esta deje escapar un pequeño quejido, Natsu en la misma mano se propina el mismo corte rápidamente de ambos dedos comienza a salir sangre

-¿Q-que rayos Natsu?- dice confundida Lucy

-Desde hoy yo siempre estaré a tu lado- dice mientras une los dos dedos cortados

Lucy mira sorprendida los dedos de ambos era como si la sangre de ambos se estuviera fusionando, al pensar en ello Lucy siente una extraña sensación en su estomago

-Yo quiero compartir tu dolor, tu felicidad, todo de ti Lucy- la mira a los ojos –seré tu caballero y siempre te protegeré- dice serio

-¿Mi caballero?- Lucy se sorprende para luego soltar una carcajada –más que caballero pareces el dragón-

-Entonces seré tu cabalero salvaje- dice Natsu mientras sonríe –Lucy no te esfuerces- la abraza

Lucy al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Natsu no pudo evitar que de sus ojos comenzaran a salir gotas salinas las cuales recorrieron su rostro sorprendiéndola

-¿Lagrimas?- dice sorprendida

Natsu abraza más fuerte a Lucy mientras entierra su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su dulce aroma mientras le susurro muy bajito pero a la vez audible "_desahógate",_ Lucy se aferró a Natsu enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este mientras comienza a llorar como un bebe recién nacido…llorando todo aquello que se ha estado guardando por 6 largos años…se sintió liberada.

Al otro día Lucy camina alegremente por los pasillos de la universidad cuando a lo lejos divisa la cabellera rubia de Sting, Lucy sin pensarlo dos veces lo llama

-¡STING!-

-¿Lucy-san?- dice sorprendido y algo nervioso ya que a decir verdad no fue su intensión decirle eso el día anterior

-Lo siento- le dice dando una reverencia

-N-no yo…-pero no termina

-Tratare de no ser tan insensible ahora- le sonríe y se da la vuelta causando sonrojo en Sting

Lucy sonríe para luego alzar su mano derecha que para su sorpresa tenía un corte en el dedo lo que causo confusión en ella en ese momento Lucy siente como alguien la llama

-¿Sting?- dice confundida

-Y-yo quería disculparme- le dice –es solo que siempre me has gustado y tu forma fría de ayer me… Lo siento-

-Sting yo…- pero no termina ya que Sting la sujeta

Lucy sorprendida se queda quieta mientras Sting poco a poco la acerca hacia el para darle un beso, en el momento en que Lucy y Sting están a punto de besarse Lucy ve la marca en su dedo recordando a Natsu, al salir del Shock empuja a Sting

-¡LO SIENTO!-

-Lucy-san yo…- se acerca

Lucy al ver que no tiene escapatoria cierra sus ojos fuertemente.

-Natsu- susurra

De repente el bolso de Lucy comienza a brillar hasta que del sale la pintura quedando suspendida en el aire Lucy la mira sorprendida al igual que Sting cuando de momento a otro, de esta comienzan a brotar intensas llamas hasta que se escucha CLACK, Lucy voltea hacia Sting el cual estaba tirado en el suelo sorprendido y con la mejilla roja

-Ni se te ocurra tocar un solo pelo a MI Lucy, ¿entendiste capullo?- dice una voz entre las llamas

De los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de alegría y sorpresa, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo…tenía que ser un sueño…Natsu estaba parado junto a ella mientras unas llamas lo envolvían esto debía ser una mentira….

-Natsu-

**CONTINUARA….**

_**Bien aquí concluye el primer capítulo de "Mi caballero salvaje" no se ustedes pero a mí me agrada la idea de que Zeref no sea siempre el malo de la película, en esta historia me centrare mucho en la relación de Natsu y Lucy pero de todos modos habrá menciones de las demás parejas…un secreto del Natsu de esta historia aunque no lo ha demostrado en este capítulo él es un completo pervertido jijijiji bien espero que les guste. Nos vemos besitos y abrazos.**_

_**¡Oh! Casi lo olvido quería aclarar que la ropa que Natsu ocupa es la misma que comienza a usar luego de los 7 años que pasaron sellados, por si las dudas. **_

_**¿Review?**_

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**ErzaScarlet-sama:** Gracias realmente espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y no decepcionarte si tienes alguna opinión dímela ¿sí? besos

**Gabe Logan:** realmente espero que sea de tu agrado ya que es la primera vez que hago una adaptación nos vemos besos

**Nalu100:** espero que te guste y no decepcionarte besos.


	3. Soy Natsu Dragneel

**Capítulo 2: Soy Natsu Dragneel**

-Natsu- dijo lucy

El pelirrosa que en ese momento miraba de manera amenazadora al rubio en el suelo mientras su cuerpo ardía en llamas se apagaron al oír la melodiosa voz de su amada rubia que lo miraba anonadada, mira a Lucy para luego dedicarle una enorme y tranquilizadora sonrisa

-Soy tu caballero y he venido a protegerte, My Lady- le dice en tono burlón

-¡¿Qué rayos eres?!- grita totalmente asombrada la rubia

-Tu caballero he venido a protegerte como te lo prometí, además no deberías decir QUE sino QUIEN- dice ofendido el pelirrosa –mala y yo que vine a ayudarte-

-estoy soñando ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!- negaba la rubia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

-¿Natsu-san?- se oyó una voz

La rubia y el pelirrosa voltearon a mirar la fuente de la voz y para la sorpresa de ambos el rubio también conocido como Sting estaba parado mirando estupefacto la escena, el pelirrosa lo miro unos momentos y luego sonrió

-¿Sting? OH VAYA ERES TU RUBIO TEÑIDO- vocifera alegre el pelirrosa

Los dos chicos chocan los cinco mientras se dedican unas sonrisas llenas de nostalgia, mientras Lucy miraba con cara de WTF? La escena frente de ella hasta que un sonido indescriptible salió de su boca haciendo que ambos chicos la mirara, acto seguido Sting maldijo por lo bajo acercándose a la rubia la cual comenzó a retroceder algo asustada ya que va estaba aterrada y no es para menos un chico trato de besarla y otro sale de una pintura santo cielo ¿DE UNA PINTURA?, Sting se acerca más a la rubia quedando solo a centímetros de esta coloca su mano frente de ella y una pequeña luz salió haciendo que la rubia se quejara para luego caer inconsciente

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!- grita molesto y preocupado Natsu

-Nada malo solo borre sus recuerdos de este incidente- le responde mientras toma a Lucy en sus brazos

-Ya veo, ahora suelta- le ordena

-Solo la llevo a la enfermería y tu sígueme- le dice mientras comienza a caminar

Natsu camino siguiendo a Sting por los pasillos de la universidad hasta que llegaron a la enfermería donde deposito a Lucy en una de las camas, Sting le hizo una señal al Dragon Slayer para que lo siguiera este dudo unos momentos pero asintió no sin antes darle una mirada discreta a la rubia.

Luego de un rato Sting se detiene frente a una puerta la cual tenía una placa que decía Director en japonés cosa que Natsu no pudo leer ya que no sabía el idioma aunque era raro ya que hablaba el idioma, bueno quien sabe. Una vez dentro Natsu sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al ver al pequeño anciano sentado frente a un enorme escritorio mientras tecleaba algo en una computadora objeto que Natsu no conocía.

-¿V-viejo?- tartamudeo Natsu incrédulo

-¿Natsu?- dijo el anciano igual de sorprendido para luego mirar a Sting –Compra ropa- le ordeno

-Vale- dijo Sting sin más y salió por la puerta

Natsu se sentó en el sofá de la habitación sin dejar de mirar al anciano, tenia tantas preguntas pero prefirió no decir nada en cambio solo lo observo teclear el aparato desconocido que al parecer el viejo estaba llenado alguna especie de ficha, tras unos largos minutos de silencio las puertas se abren dejando ver al rubio el cual le lanza una bolsa de compras al pelirrosa

-Cámbiate- le dice

-¿Qué? NO-le responde –me gusta mi ropa, no tiene nada de malo-

-Natsu hazlo no puedes llevar esa ropa en este mundo- le ordena el maestro

Natsu bufa y se dirigió a otra habitación, luego de unos minutos volvió llevando unos jeans, una pollera blanca y una blusa roja con rayas abierta y por ultimo unas zapatillas negras, blancas y rojas en fin la ropa que traía era un conjunto moderno que lo hacía ver muy atractivo lo único que no encajaba en su vestimenta era su dichosa bufanda pero de todos modos se veía sexy. **(N/A:** sobre la ropa de Natsu si vieron HSM 3 la peli de Disney es la misma ropa que usa troy cuando va al depósito de autos**)**

-Natsu hijo mío puedo ver que estas bien- dice el maestro mientras sonríe dulcemente

-Eso debería decirlo yo, después de aquello estuve sellado por 6 años hace solo una semana que desperté y…pensé que estaban muertos- dijo el pelirrosa triste

-¿sellado?- dice impresionado Sting

-Sí, sobre eso yo estuve sellado por lo cual el tiempo no corrió para mí pero y ¿ustedes?- les pregunta –se ven exactamente como los recuerdo-

-eso bueno… que el maestro te lo explique- le dijo Sting liberándose de las explicaciones

-¿Y?- soltó Natsu ansioso

-Zeref….- dice en un suspiro el maestro –él nos salvó-

-¡¿ZEREF?! Eso es imposible yo lo destruí luego del Daimouto embu- dijo asombrado el pelirrosa

-El prometió ayudarnos antes de morir-suspira –el solo fue un chico con un trágico destino-

Natsu bajo su mirada recordando como Zeref le agradecía por haberlo destruido y que si algún día ellos estaban en peligro el haría algo incluso si estaba muerto lo haría y sobre todo encontraría aquella persona indicada para Natsu aunque eso demorara, luego de eso todo Fiore fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que una bestia peor que los dragones apareció y sembró el terror….todo el gremio se unió para derrotarlo a costa de sus propias vidas.

-Esa pelea nunca pensamos que al derrotar a esa bestia esta se autodestruiría para llevarnos con ella- dijo el maestro –cuando esa cosa exploto recuerdo una luz blanca segadora y una voz que me decía se los prometí-

-Así que Zeref los salvo es un alivio-suspira el pelirrosa-pero eso no explico vuestra edad-

-No lo sabes pero cuando llegamos a este mundo nuestro cuerpo retrocedieron 6 años como podrás ver Sting tiene 19 pero al llegar a este mundo se volvió un crio de 13- le cometo el maestro

-La magia es rara- dice por lo bajo Natsu

-Creo que fue para que nos acopláramos a este mundo, una vez aquí puse todo mi esfuerzo y sabiduría para creer esta universidad en la cual se pueden formar sueños- sonríe el maestro –además no fuimos los únicos, los gatos también sufrieron cambios-

-¿Qué quieren decir viejo?- le pregunto Natsu

-Los gatos para acoplarse a este mundo se transformaron en personas- le comenta Sting

-Maestro el….- pero es interrumpido

-No lo sé Natsu, he encontrado a todos los miembros que participaron en esa pelea pero no a el- dice triste el anciano

-y-ya veo-

El silencio reino en la sala nadie se atrevía a hablar, Natsu trataba de procesar todo aquella información que recibió hasta que algo hizo CLIK en su mente

-Viejo ¿Por qué no regresaron?- le pregunto

-No pudimos chico, incluso ahora no hemos podido- le dice –podemos usar magia pero no podemos volver y tu ¿Cómo lo hiciste para llegar?-

-Vino de este portal- le dice Sting el cual tenía la pintura en la mano

El maestro toma la pintura analizándola detenidamente, Natsu a su lado la miraba sorprendido aquella pequeña pintura no era nada más ni nada menos que una pintura de su difunto padre dragón Igneel. Luego de unos minutos el maestro les comunica que la pintura tiene escamas de dragón y parte de la magia de Zeref lo que tendría sentido pero la peor parte es que el portal se encontraba cerrado.

-¿y qué haremos?- pregunta el pelirrosa

-investigarla se la enviare a Levy- le responde el Makarov

-¿Levy? Espera no me digas todos ellos- dice con una sonrisa al ver que el maestro asiente –YAHOOO increíble están todos oh diablos quiero pelear con hielito y cerebro de hojalata-

-Alto Natsu-san- le detiene Sting –No puedes usar magia en este mundo-

-¿EH? ¿Porque?- pregunta confuso

-en este mundo no se usa la magia- suspira –Natsu te aras pasar por un alumno nuevo en esta universidad así que ven-

Natsu se acercó al maestro el cual coloco sus manos en la cabeza del chico y de pronto un montón de información comenzó a entrar en la cabeza del pelirrosa haciendo que este se quejara de dolor una vez completo esto el anciano se aleja de Natsu el cual cae jadeante al suelo

-Eso fue magia de Archivo ahora tienes conocimientos sobre todo lo que necesitas saber de este mundo además con todo lo que te enseñe puedes escoger la carrera que quieras y no tendrás problemas-

-¿Carrera?- dice Natsu tratando de incorporarse

-Es un oficio el cual aquí unos profesores te enseñan, en nuestro mundo serian los que te enseñan a usar magia- le comenta Sting-Yo estudio Leyes-

-Y dime Natsu ¿Qué escoges?-

-¿Qué estudia Lucy?- le pregunta

-¿Lucy? Te refieres a Lucy Heartfilia- le pregunta el maestro sorprendido lo cual asiente el pelirrosa

Sting se acerca al maestro y le comunica lo sucedido, luego de eso Makarov se quedó en silencio pensando sobre ello y hasta que dio con alguna especie de solución sonrió internamente y le comunico a Natsu que comenzaría a asistir con Lucy a clases, luego mira a Sting y le pide traer a Lucy el cual asiente algo dudosa y se marcha. Unos minutos después Sting llega con una muy confundía Lucy la cual no recordaba para nada lo que había sucedido minutos atrás una vez que los dos entrar el cuerpo de Lucy se paraliza al ver al eplirrosa parado allí..

-Natsu…- susurra

-¿Lo conoces? Heartfilia-san- dice el maestro tratando de aparentar que no sabía nada –Él es Natsu Dragneel viene de Inglaterra y comenzara a estudiar aquí-

-¿Inglaterra?- dice Lucy _"¿Qué mierda es esto? Estoy más que segura que él es el chico de mis sueños pero eso es imposible ¿No?"_

-Hola etto…. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta Natsu tratando de fingir no conocerla

-Ah…y-yo me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- le estrecha la mano –es un placer Dragneel-san-

-Dime Natsu, Luigi- le dice sonríen _"Que pique"_

-Claro ¡OYE ME LLAMO LUCY NO LUIGI!- le reclama la rubia _"Es como en mi sueño solo que no paso esa cosa vergonzoso"_

-Vale, Vale LU-CY- le dice sonriente _"Realmente cayó ante mi broma"_

El Director mira a los chicos unos minutos para luego hablar

-Lucy he oído que tu casa alguna vez fue una pensión-

-Si ¿porque?- le pregunta

-Es solo que este chico-apunta al pelirrosa –No tiene donde vivir y necesita un hogar, chica no te preocupes el pagara un arriendo y compartirá los gastos de agua y luz entre otras cosas contigo- le dice

-Bueno…yo…es que – la chica balbuceaba dudosa

-Venga Lucy así no tendrás que trabajar tanto- le ruega el pelirrosa _"Maestro me encanta su idea, jijiji podre vivir con Lucy"_

Lucy los mira para luego soltar un suspiro resignada -Vale-

Tanto el maestro como Natsu festejaron aquello mientras Lucy los miraba confundida pensando en que momento les comentó que tenía más de un trabajo, mientras tanto Sting miraba con el ceño fruncido esto sentía una extraña molestia en su pecho celos tal vez.

-Entonces cuida de mí, Lucy- le extendió la mano un sonriente Natsu

-Lo mismo digo, ah por cierto tengo un hermano- le comenta la chica

-ya lo sabía-murmura el pelirrosa

-¿EH?-dice confundida

-Nada, ¿Vamos?- la toma de la mano dirigiéndose a la salida _"Lucy huele a vainilla y su mano es tan suave_" piensa el pelirrosa algo avergonzado

-C-claro- le responde _"Esto no puede ser real se parece un montón al Natsu de mis sueños"_

Natsu y Lucy se dirigen a la salía cuando escucharon como el maestro les decía que mandara las cosas de Natsu luego a la residencia Heartfilia. Luego que la pareja se fuera Sting se acerca al maestro

-¿Esta seguro?- le pregunta

-Sí, tengo la impresión de que Lucy tiene que ver con el portal y si tenemos suerte volver a Earhtland ya no sería un sueño- le responde

-Sí, pero Maestro usted lo sabe Natsu-san siente algo por ella ¿no sería peligroso?- le comenta

-No te preocupes no creo que Natsu se deje llevar por sus instintos de dragón estoy segura de que se contralara-le dice seguro

-voy a tratar de creerlo pero lo veo imposible usted lo sabe si el DS encuentra a la indicada no es muy probable que pueda controlarse- suspira-espero que Lucy-san sepa defensa personal o sino un dragón se la devorara literalmente pero en otro sentido-sonríe pícaramente aunque por dentro maldice la suerte del pelirrosa

El director lanza una carcajada diciendo algo de mi pequeño dragón está creciendo, mientras tanto Natsu corre junto a Lucy por las calles de Tokio por alguna razón Lucy siente que el Natsu que tiene en frente es el mismo de sus sueños después de todo son idénticos incluso llevan el mismo nombre y bufando solo cambia la ropa y su origen, Lucy mueve su cabeza al pensar tales estupideces fantasiosas las cuales solo debían ser mera coincidencia y nada más, suspira y mira al pelirosa

-Natsu Dragneel ¿Eh?- susurra

Si esto debe ser solo mera coincidencia ¿Verdad?

**CONTINUARA….**

_**Bien aquí el final del segundo capítulo y díganme se esperaban que los personajes realmente vinieran de otro mundo jajajaja al principio no lo iba a ser así pero luego se me ocurrió eso y en fin esto traerá problemas a la vida de Lucy ya que aunque le dijeron que no usara magia en este mundo vengan hay que ser sinceros Natsu no hará caso a esto y se mandara sus condoritos y peor aun cuando despierte el dragón en su interior se volverá todo un pervertido jijijiji ya me lo estoy imaginado. En fin eso es todo por hoy amigos nos vemos. Quiero criticas sinceras las voy a aceptar gustosa igual que ideas.**_

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**ErzaScarlet-sama:** Bueno aquí está la conti espero que te guste, besos

**Alex Darklight:** Bueno aquí lo que paso cuando Sting vio a Natsu y sobre lo de Cana y Laxus mmm está en veremos, bien besos.

**Gabe logan:** bueno sé que lance todo de una pero en fin así se dieron las cosas espero que te guste besos.

**Natachan:** aquí el capítulo espero que te guste besos

**Thehinata:** que alegría saber que te gusta nos vemos besos

**Fullbuster Ellie Dragneel:** jejeje que bien que te guste y bueno los novios de las chicas los debes conoces y sobre lo Gruvia puede que lo desarrolle en la historia o lo coloque de una como Levy y Gajeel bueno aún no se, adiós besos

**Razhelle:** Que alegría que te guste, espero no decepcionarte besos

**Luckyheartfilia:** jejeje que bien te estoy agradecida realmente me emociona cuando me dice que les gusta jijijiji besos

**kokoro-13:** que bien que te guste tendre esp en mente besos

_**NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**_


	4. Viviendo con los Heartfilia

**Capítulo 3: Viviendo con los Heartfilia**

Natsu corría alegremente mientras arrastraba por las calles y callejones a Lucy la cual déjenme decirles que estaba totalmente agotada por la carreta que el pelirrosa llevaba arrastrándola desde hace unos 10 minutos casi desde el primer minuto en que salieron de la oficina del director.

-¡llegamos!- le anuncia el pelirrosa soltando a la rubia

-¿E-Eh?- dice Lucy tratando de recuperar el aliento -¿C-cómo lo sabias?-

Lucy se endereza para así mirar confundida a Natsu el cual sonreía torpemente y luego al edificio frente de ella, el cual no era nada más ni nada menos que su casa

-¿Cómo sabias que mi casa quedaba por aquí?- le pregunta

-Ah…. Eso… el maes… digo el director me dijo donde quedaba, si eso es- le sonríe nervioso _"no puedo decirle que me guie por mi olfato para llegar… hay otro aroma por aquí será el del hermano de Lucy aunque me suena este olor"_

-vale, te voy a creer- le dice la rubia abriendo la puerta

Natsu entra a la casa siguiendo a Lucy, mira hacia todos lados sorprendiéndose de todo lo que veía a pesar de que muchas cosas ya las conocía otras nunca las había visto pero aun así sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban al parecer eso es gracias a la magia de archivo del maestro. Lucy se detiene frente a la escalera para luego dirigirse al pelirrosa

-Tu cuarto será el de al fondo a la derecha para el lado izquierdo se encuentra mi cuarto y en el primer piso al fondo está el de mi hermano ¿entendido?-

Natsu asiente, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta de la residencia. Lucy abre la puerta y unos hombre entran con cajas a la casa preguntando por el cuarto del pelirrosa, Lucy sorprendida les indica y estos asienten y suben las cosa en las cuales incluía una cama, ropa, libros, un notebook o laptop, muebles, etc. Luego de unos 30 minutos los hombres se marchan despidiéndose alegremente, Lucy y Natsu suben al segundo piso y para la sorpresa de ambos el cuarto del pelirrosa ya estaba totalmente armado

-Increíble…-murmura Lucy asombrada

Natsu la mira y sonríe ahora podrá pasar todo el tiempo que desee con Lucy, aunque también tiene que descubrir si realmente Lucy tiene algo que ver con ese portal o no. Desde el primer piso se siento como alguien llama a Lucy, esta al percatarse de la voz sonríe y baja seguida del Dragon Slayer, una vez abajo, Natsu al ver al niño queda paralizado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo a pesar de que se veía diferente sin duda alguna ese niño era su mejor amigo….

-Happy…- dice Natsu casi a punto de llorar

-¿Te conozco?- dice el niño confundido al ver aquel extraño en su casa

-Happy ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Natsu- le dice el pelirrosa alegre y soprendido

-¿Natsu? Lo siento pero no te conozco- mira a Lucy -¿Quién es Lucy-nee?-

-El comenzara a vivir con nosotros, es un compañero de la universidad- le dice con una sonrisa extraña

-¿Porque?- le pregunta

-Petición del director, venga Happy ya nada mas de preguntas y a tu cuarto tienes que hacer tus deberes- le dice Lucy

-AYE SIR- grita Happy yéndose a su cuarto

Natsu mira a Happy marcharse del lugar con una mirada triste y con múltiples pensamientos los cuales son interrumpidos por la rubia

-¿Cómo le conoces?-

-esa es mi pregunta, Happy es mi familia yo lo he cuidado desde que nació-le dice -¿Por qué está viviendo contigo?-

Lucy lo mira asombrada para luego comenzar a pensar en algo y dar un suspiro, tenía que contarle la razón si el chico realmente es familiar de su hermanito.

-Hace 9 años, mis padres y yo encontramos a un bebe de tres años lo cuidamos pero nadie nunca lo reclamo así que lo adoptamos- le cuenta –En ese entonces yo era una niña tú también lo eras, ¿Por qué nunca o buscaron vuestros padres?-

-Lo hice, sobre mis padres soy huérfano igual que Happy bueno no del todo tuve un padre adoptivo pero un día se marchó- le cuenta

-Lo siento- dice Lucy al ver que no debió hablar de ello

-no te disculpes gracias a eso conocí a otra familia con la que viví, hasta que perdí a Happy y… a esa familia- suspira –sobre mi padre adoptivo lo encontré pero murió al poco tiempo-

Lucy al ver la mirada triste de Natsu, suspira y le pregunta si quiero comer algo lo cual le pelirrosa responde dándole una enorme sonrisa. En la noche Natsu no le quitaba la mirada a los dos Heartfilia a los cuales miraba por diversas razones al pequeño sencillamente porque era Happy su querido amigo gato-parlante y volador que ahora tenía forma humana y a la chica porque desde que la conoció hay algo en ella que lo atrae además es la primera vez que el prometía a alguien ser algo como un caballero, aunque después de pensarlo el chico se avergüenza por lo ridículo que debió hacerse visto en ese momento esa vez.

-Natsu, el agua esta lista- le dice la rubia

-¿Eh?- suelta confundido

-Que te bañes que ya te deje el agua lista- le responde

Natsu mira a Lucy la cual se secaba el cabello con una toalla, sus ojos bajaron a la ropa que usaba Lucy la cual consistía en una pollera blanca sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y un pescador rosado bien ajustado, Natsu trago duro por alguna razón algo en el ardía al ver a la rubia así. El pelirrosa se para rápidamente encerrándose en el baño, una vez adentro Natsu toca su pecho el cual latía fuertemente sintiendo a la vez sus mejillas arder. Luego de unos minutos Lucy oye un sonido proveniente del baño preocupada se acerca a este pensando que algo pudo haberle ocurrido al Dragneel.

-Natsu ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta al ver que no recibía respuesta la rubia entra

Una vez adentro el vapor proveniente del baño comienza a escaparse dejando al descubierto una singular silueta

-¿Lucy?- dice Natsu a través del vapor

Lucy comienza a retroceder completamente sonrojada al ver aquello, Natsu tenía alrededor de su cintura una toalla mientras en agua se deslizaba por su bien esculpido cuerpo, una de sus manos sujetaba la toalla de la cintura desde un lado mientras que con la otra se secaba el cabello en pocas palabras el chico se veía endemoniadamente sexy, Natsu al ver la Lucy roja se acerca preocupado

-Luce ¿Tienes fiebre?- le pregunta apoyando mi frente en la de ella

-N-Natsu y-yo…- pero no termino

-¡LUCY!- grita Natsu al verla en el suelo

Tras el grito Happy llega corriendo donde están ellos pero se queda parado al ver la singular escena la cual consistía en una Lucy desmallada completamente sonrojada y con sangrado nasal, un Natsu semidesnudo y algo mojado al cual parecía que la toalla en su cintura se caería en cualquier momento mientras sujeta a Lucy en sus brazos.

-¿Q-que pasó aquí?- dice Happy

-Luce se desmayó de repente- le dice preocupado

-Aye Natsu, como no hacerlo- mira al pelirrosa _"JA es la primera vez que veo a mi hermana así esto se volverá interesante"_

-No entiendo- le dice mientras recuesta a Lucy en el sillón

-Sí, sí pero podrías vestirte- Natsu asiente pero antes –Natsu ¿Te interesa mi hermana?-

-Mucho- responde inmediatamente sin pensarlo bien

-Entonces lo tendrás difícil, Lucy-nee no cree en el amor lo máximo que podrás ser de ella es ser su amigo- le dice con un suspiro

-no te entiendo, yo quiero ser amigo de Lucy- le dice –Happy sigues siendo raro-

-Por alguna razón ciento que tú siempre has sido muy inocente o sencillamente un idiota- le sonríe

Ante esto Natsu le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza despeinado sus cabellera celeste.

-Happy ¿quieres pescado?-

-AYE…OYE espera… ME ESTAS TRATANDO COMO UN GATO- se queja pero por alguna razón no le molesta del todo

Natsu se marcha riendo del lugar, dejando algo confundido a Happy pero al mismo tiempo con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. Más tarde en la noche luego del bochornoso suceso Lucy se dirige a su cuarto pero se detiene al ver la luz todavía encendida del cuarto de Natsu, se dirige hasta este y toca la puerta hasta escuchar un adelante para luego abrir la puerta, una vez dentro Lucy observa a Natsu sentando en el borde de la ventana mirando el cielo

-¿Qué miras?- le pregunta mientras se acerca

-Las estrellas- responde

-Sabes Natsu, tengo la sensación de que ya nos conocemos… es extraño pero me es fácil hablar contigo- le dice "_como si le fuera a decir que hace no mucho que comencé a soñar con un chico idéntico a el hasta en el nombre" _se sonroja ante el pensamiento

-Me pasa lo mismo- le dice _"me gustaría que supieras la verdad, Lucy"_

-JA, oye perdón por lo que paso en el baño- se disculpa

-¿Eh? No te preocupes, ¿te sientes mejor?- le dice bajando del borde de la ventana

-S-si es solo que era la primera vez que veía en cuerpo desnudo de un hombre-

-JAJAJA no te creo Luce eres muy bonita de más que has tenido novio o algo así- le dice _"AUCH que fue ese dolor de ahora por alguna razón al decir que eso de novio me dejo un mal sabor en la boca"_

-No, nunca he tenido, si te soy sincera no creo en esas cosas de amores verdaderos-suspira –son solo cuentos de hadas-

-Somos hadas Lucy- le dice el pelirrosa

-Si tienes razón asistimos a la universidad Fairy tail curioso nombre por así decirlo- se ríe

Natsu observa a Lucy embobado por alguna razón que todavía no comprende verla sonreír era el espectáculo más hermoso que ha presenciado en su vida, todo lo que le ha pasado ha valido la pena con el solo propicito de poder conocerla. Mientras la mira las manos de Natsu comienzan a acercarse lentamente hacia Lucy y cuando está apunto de tocarla esta se mueve caminando hacia la salida del cuarto.

-Buenas noches, Natsu- le dedica una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta

-Buenas noches, Lucy- susurra Natsu con una sonrisa

Una vez completamente solo Natsu mira sus manos confundido no sabía porque sus manos se habían movido de esa manera pero sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer y eso era que deseaba abrazar a la rubia estrecharla firmemente y embriagarse con su dulce aroma ante este pensamiento en pelirrosa se tira la cama pesadamente y sonrojado, su vida con los Heartfilia desde ahora sería muy interesante. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo Natsu se endereza

-Lucy dijo que Happy llego a su vida hace 9 años y yo lo perdí hace 6- suelta incrédulo

Natsu comienza a pensar detenidamente sobre esto hasta que llega a una conclusión no está segura si fue por sus experiencias o porque el maestro le metió muchas cosas en su pequeñita mente

-Un viaje en el tiempo… un distorsión-

Al ver que su idea debía ser la correcta, y déjenme decirles que por primera vez Natsu le ha acertado a algo este se recuesta una vez más en la cama para caer rendido

-Lucy…-murmura antes de dormirse

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y ¿Qué les pareció? Los instintos de Natsu ya están comenzando a salir, como se pudieron dar cuenta Happy no recuerda nada de su vida con Natsu eso lo explicare más adelante junto a aquella distorsión que hubo y dejo a Happy incluso más atrás en el tiempo. En fin eso es todo lo que les puedo decir Gracias por leer nos vemos**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Alex Darklinght**: Bueno he aquí la reunión de Natu y Happy aunque no me salió muy emotiva pero igual, sobre lo de Laxus y Cana está en veremos todavía ya que no estoy segura de cómo lo hare, en fin nos vemos besos.

**ErzaScarlet-sama:** Gracias a tu comentario se me ocurrió eso de "_Happy ¿Quieres pescado?" _encontré que sería buena idea después de todo Happy es un gato gracias nos vemos besos.

**Elliotaku:** Lo se me quedo mal el summary es que no se me ocurría como hacerlo así que tire lo primero que se me vino en mente, pero me alegra que te haya gustado nos vemos besos.

**Luckyheartfilia:** jajaja si Natsu poco a poco se volverá un pervertido jijiji nos vemos besos.

**Ana Dragneel: **jajaja oye los mangas son sagrados no se prestan yo nunca he prestado los míos ni los que dibujo en ocio si alguien quiere leer uno de los que yo hago o compro solo donde mis ojos los vean me muero si alguien los rompe creo que estoy desvariando en fin no eres la única que le chiflan esas cosas ya somos dos jiiji lo del Lemon no sé si va todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia, nos vemos besos.

**Natachan:** cuando pongo instinto de dragón me refiero a lo celoso, posesivo, algo lujurioso (si ALGO no mas) y también muchas cosas más que se me ocurren en mi retorcida cabecita jijiji por si las dudas el Natsu pervertido está en proceso de preparación nos vemos besos.

**sakuraHaruno-624**: jejeje me alegra que te guste y sobre el Lemon está en veremos todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS SI DIOS QUIERE LA PROXIMA SEMANA, ADIOS LOS QUIERE KIRA RENGE**


	5. Reencuentros y sensaciones

**Capítulo 4: Reencuentros y sensaciones**

Happy negaba con la cabeza mientras tomaba su desayuno, miro a Lucy la cual tenía el ceño fruncido y luego a Natsu que se encontraba de la misma forma pero con la gran diferencia que este tenía la mejilla roja y ¿Qué paso?, eso se remonta a esta mañana…

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy como todas las mañanas fue la primera en levantarse, adormilada bajo al primer piso y preparo el desayuno para su hermanito y su nuevo huésped, una vez terminado de colocar lo necesario decidió que antes de llamar a estos dos podría tomarse un baño. Natsu se levantó alarmado mirando hacia todos lados encontrándose en un lugar desconocido luego de reparar un minuto en donde estaba, sonrió y murmuro un muy bajito Lucy y Happy, se levantó de la cama y se colocó unos Jeans, tomo una sudadera y su bufanda y bajo los escalones.

Una vez en el primer piso Natsu miro la mesa que estaba servida para el desayuno, sonrió dulcemente al ver tres tazas en la mesa al ver que Lucy había pensado en él se sentía nuevamente en una familia, escucho con su oído de dragón como la regadera del cuarto de baño se cerraba y una idea macabra recorrió su mente "Asustar a Lucy", se encamino al baño y abrió la puerta pero lo que paso no se lo esperaba, bueno si pero no esperaba quedarse estático y sin palabras.

Al mismo tiempo en que el entro al baño Lucy corrió la cortina de la bañera con la toalla en su mano dejando expuesto su cuerpo, la mirada de Natsu se posó en el curvilíneo cuerpo de su nueva amiga, un calor lo invadió, calor que llego hasta su parte baja, se llevó la mano a su cara sonrojada cubriendo su boca…

-Eres rubia natural-afirmo desviando la mirada, a Lucy se le subieron todos los colores y rápidamente se envolvió en la toalla ya que sabía a lo que se refería y por qué lo podía afirmar

-¡SAL!-grito sonrojada

-Lo siento- la miro –Lastima tienes buen cuerpo- dijo sin más _"¿Qué mierda te pasa Natsu Dragneel? ¡Por Mavis Tú no eres así! ¡¿Qué me haces Lucy?! ¿Por qué salen cosas de mi boca que no quiero decir? Bueno si pero ARRGGG"_ se decía mentalmente

-Pervertido- le dijo Lucy molesta y sonrojada –Sal o…-

-O ¿Qué?- pregunto divertido

Lucy levanto su puño y golpeo la cara de Natsu lanzándolo fuera del cuarto de baño, Happy que recién se había levantado miro al inconsciente Natsu en el suelo y luego a su hermana que había cerrado la puerta de un portazo, sonrió _"Realmente desde ahora la casa será divertida_" rio internamente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Me voy- les dijo Lucy tomando su mochila

-Espera Lu…-pero no alcanzo ya que la chica se había marchado

-Descuida Lucy-nee no es muy rápida caminado- le sonríe –SI te apuras la alcanzaras-

-Gracias Happy-sonríe el pelirrosa-Cuando vuelva te preparare un pescado-

-AYE SIR- grita feliz para rápidamente fruncir el ceño -¡OYE ME ESTAS TRATANDO COMO UN GATO DE NUEVO!-

Natsu rio y salió corriendo de la casa, mientras Happy lo observaba perderse en el horizonte…

-Natsu… Dragneel-susurro pensativo -¿Por qué me suena tanto su nombre?-

Lucy corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, no es como si la universidad le quedara tan lejos o estuviera atrasada solo era que no podía mirar a Natsu a la cara por lo sucedido esa mañana era la primera vez que se sentía así frente a un chico, normalmente le da lo mismo si alguien la veía en paños menores pero con Natsu era diferente se sentía diferente. Miro las puertas de la universidad que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y sonrió al ver a ciertas personas

-¡ERZA! ¡JUVIA! ¡LEVY! ¡GRAY! ¡JELLAL! ¡GAJEEL! ¡BUENOS DIAS!- grito Lucy alzando su mano

-OHAYO LUCY- gritaron en unísono el grupo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Lucy se detuvo frente a ellos comenzando a regular su respiración

-¿Por qué te viniste corriente?- pregunto Gray

-Bueno… Yo…-pero en interrumpida por un grito a su espalda

-¡LUUUUCCCCEEEEEEE!-

Todos miraron con asombro como cierta cabellera rosada se acercaba a ellos, a Levy se le cayeron los libro que tenía en sus brazos por el asombro, Juvia llevo sus manos a su boca asombrada, Gajeel y Gray murmuraron cosas inentendibles, Jellal solo se limitó a sonreír y Erza miraba la escena neutral, Lucy miro a Natsu y luego a sus amigos _"¿Qué diablos?"._

-Luce, realmente corres rápido-dijo el chico acercándose a la rubia

-Natsu-dijo Erza

Natsu alzo su mirada abriendo sus ojos con asombro y luego sonreír –Hola Erza-

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de los presentes, Juvia y Levy se abrazaron mientras lloraban, Gajeel y Gray imitaron a Jellal que ya sonreía la única diferencia era que ellos trataban de no llorar, Erza se acercó a Natsu todavía sin cambiar de expresión. Natsu miro a Erza cuando de repente cayó al suelo por un enorme dolor en su abdomen… Erza le había golpeado

-¡¿Dónde MIERDA HAS ESTADO DURANTE 6 PUTOS AÑOS?!- grito mientras que por fin las lágrimas recorrían su rostro

-P-Podemos H-Hablar En otro lugar- dijo recuperándose mirando de reojo a Lucy que miraba sin poder comprender que pasaba la escena, Erza comprendió y se limpió las lágrimas asintiendo.

-No te salvas- dijo en tono amenazador que hizo estremecer a Natsu

-A-Aye-

-Etto ¿qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Lucy muy confundida –Se ¿Conocen?... ¿todos?-

-Lucy te acurdas que te conté sobre la familia que perdí- le dijo salamander y ella sintió -Ellos-apunto al grupo –Son parte de esa familia-

Lucy abrió sus ojos enormemente y luego miro a sus amigos los cuales solo asentían, ¿Destino? ¿Coincidencia? NO definitivamente no esas son solo tonterías que los espiritistas utilizan para engatusar a las personas pero Cana era buena en eso, negó eso no puede ser eso era imposible cómo es posible que ella tenga tantas cosas en común con el extraño pelirrosa, raro.

-Increíble-susurro la rubia

-Lucy ¿Cómo es que conoces a Natsu?-pregunto Gray

-Vivo con ella-sonrió Natsu pasando su brazo por los hombros de la rubia, la cual se tensó un poco

-N-Natsu quítate- le pidió

-Oh mi dios, Lucy está nerviosa por un chico-rio Jellal –Eso si es nuevo ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!-

-C-CALLATE- le grito Lucy quitando por fin el brazo del pelirrosa

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-pregunto Natsu

-Normalmente Lucy no se pone nerviosa con los chicos, ni siquiera le importó la primera vez que Gray se empeloto en su presencia-le comentó Gajeel riendo –Pero veo que la regla no se aplica a todos-miro a Natsu que parecía confundido, Gajeel rio y se acercó al oído de Natsu –Ten cuidado con tu amiguito del piso de abajo, recuerdas que eres parte Dragón-

Natsu no pareció entender lo que Gajeel le dijo ya que puso una cara de total con función, miro a Lucy que se marchaba cosa que lo alarmo ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Lo dejara? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que era nuevo allí? Esas y otras cosas pasaron por la mente del pelirrosa que se disponía a ir tras de la rubia pero es detenido por Erza

-Déjala se va a clases-lo mira –Y tú te vienes con nosotros- dirigió su mirada a Jellal –llama a todos-

Jellal asintió y saco de su bolcillo un IPhone y comenzó a mandar unos cuantos mensajes, que en la mayoría ponía URGENTE FT, luego de unos minutos sin moverse del lugar Natsu se estaba desesperando además de tener unas extrañas ganas de estar junto a Lucy que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Si no nos vamos a mover- miro al grupo –Voy a por Lucy-

-¿Lucy?-dijo Gray –¿Cómo la consiste? Y ¿Cómo es que vives con ella?-

-No te importa cerebro de hielo-le contesto –Si es que quieres saber pregúntenle al maestro- se disponía a ir donde Lucy cuando…

-Veo que Salamander está coladito por la coneja-rio Gajeel

-¿Coneja?-pregunto Natsu

-Se refiere a Lu-chan… la razón un pequeño incidente hace unos años-suspiro –Cuando conocimos a Lu-chan para ser exacto-

-¿A Natsu-kun le gusta Lucy-san?- dijo sorprendida Juvia

-¿Gustar?- miro a la maga de agua –Claro que me gusta, Lucy es extraña pero agradable-

-No Natsu Juvia se refiere si te atrae como mujer-le aclara Jellal

-No entiendo-se cruzó de brazos

-Mira que es idiota, ni cuenta se da que desea a Lucy-rio nuevamente Gray

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-bravo

-JAJAJAJAJ-se limitó a reír solamente

-ARRRGGG NO LOS ENTIENDO, NO ENTIENDO LO QUE ME PASA-hiso un puchero –No entiendo que me está haciendo Lucy, yo no soy así-

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por Natsu el cual los miraba confundido, se sentían tan felices Natsu seguía siendo tan Natsu, un idiota sin remedio

-Me eres incorregible, a ver como lo explicó…- dijo algo pensativo Gajeel –pregunta ¿No sientes algo así como un ardor al verla?-

-Sí, ¿Estoy enfermo?-le pregunto

-No, eso es excitación -ríe Gray

-Oh Natsu estas tan grande-ríe ahora Jellal –Todo un hombre-

-Natsu ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Lucy-le advirtió Erza

Natsu miraba aun sin comprender a lo que se referían sus Nakamas, el teléfono de Erza sonó y miro la pantalla sonriendo era hora de proseguir. Se tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la oficina del director, Erza sonrió y abrió la puerta empujando a Natsu dentro haciendo que este cayera de manera ruidosa en el centro del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué Mierda te pasa Erza?! Yo…-pero se detuvo al ver como muchos ojos lo miraban

Una sonrisa sincera ilumino el rostro del pelirrosa al ver a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su amado gremio Fairy Tail parados mirándolo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada cayó en 2 niños de aparentemente 12 y 15 años una albina de ojos cafés y un pelinegro de ojos negro que pudo asumir que eran Charle y Lily en su versión humana, de repente sintió como unas manitas se entrelazaron en su cuello abrazándolo miro a esa persona percatándose de una melena azulada que lloraba.

-Estas tan grande Wendy-sonrió dulcemente el pelirrosa

-NATSU-SAN BUAAA-lloraba la peli azul aferrándose a su casi hermano dragón

Luego de eso comenzó el tan ansiado interrogatorio de parte de los miembros de Fairy Tail a con Natsu, allí les explico todo lo que paso desde la última vez que se vieron hasta de como llego hasta aquí.

-Bien si eso paso, ¿Cómo ese portal llego a las manos de Lu-chan?-pregunto Levy

-Yo se lo di-se oyó una voz dentro de las sombras

Todos voltearon a ver al progenitor de esa voz, que para sorpresa de todos era nada más ni nada menos que le mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia… ZEREF, algunos miraron de mala manera al mago pero después recordaron lo dicho por Natsu y el Maestro sobre lo que hizo este por ellos debatiéndose si dar las gracias o no. Natsu se enderezo y camino hacia Zeref

-Entonces te doy las gracias pero…-Zeref lo miro intrigado y Natsu prosiguió -¿Por qué Happy fue el único que no llego con los otros?-

-No estoy seguro, lo envié al mismo tiempo-puso su mano en su mentón –Cuando me fije que faltaba el gato azul, retrocedí sobre mis pasos y me fije que le había mandado tres años más de lo planeado… un pequeño error-

-Vaya error-soltó molesta… Charle

-Pero… ¿Por qué rejuvenecimos?- cuestiono Erza

-Eso no lo sé, puede que para que se acoplaran con este mundo-los miro –realmente no lo sé, lo siento-

-¿Nos puedes llevar de vuelta?-pregunto… Lisanna (**N/A:** He aquí el dolor en el trasero de todos)

-Me temo que no, estoy muerto ahora soy solo un ente-unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro –Lo siento con lo que me quedaba de magia me encargue de que no murieran solo eso, lo siento-

-Todavía me quedan dudas como ¿Por qué fui el único que termino sellado?-puso su mano en su mentón –En fin no me interesa, así pude llegara a vosotros- le sonrió a Zeref -Gracias-

Zeref sonrió de vuelta mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse ya que no podía seguir más tiempo en ese mundo… más bien ya no podía seguir en el mundo de los mortales, una vez que el mago desapareció muchos de los miembros comenzaron a marcharse para seguir con sus vidas normales que mantenían en este mundo no sin antes que el maestro les digiera que buscaría la forma de llevarlos de vuelta a Fiore aunque muera en el intento, sonrieron y se marcharon.

Lisanna se acercó a Natsu con una sonrisa, su amor de infancia lo volvía a ver después de 6 años y eso la tenía tan feliz pero algo la estaba inquietando y era lo que les conto de como conoció a esa tal Lucy que ella no conocía pero ha oído a su hermana hablar de ella.

-Natsu ¿Quién es Lucy?-

-Es la chica que tiene loco a cerebro de lava-le dijo Gray aguantando la risa

-C-Cállate-tartamudeo Natsu –Lucy es mi amiga-

-Y le tienes ganas-dijo Gajeel

-Si… ¡ESPERA! ¡NO! ¡ES MI AMIGA!-grito sonrojado Natsu _"Mierda ¿Qué me pasa? Cada que Lucy aparece en una conversación o la veo me vuelvo raro"_

-N-Natsu te llevas bien con ella ¿No?-dijo algo insegura-Lucy por lo que nos dijiste ella tiene a Happy-

-Si, a decir verdad Happy no me recuerda en realidad dudo que recuerde algo de nuestro mundo- puso una cara triste

-No te preocupes ya recordara-trato de reconfortarle

-Gracias Lisanna- Natsu se estira y se dirige a la salida –Bien creo que voy por ella- y salió de la sala

-JAJAJAJA es divertido ver a Natsu así-rio Gray –Nunca pensé que el asexuado de Natsu callera por Lucy-

-Lucy-san es guapa, Lucy-san puede ser un gran rival de amor- dijo Juvia imaginándose a Lucy tras Gray, pero para Lisanna otra cosa.

-Lucy…-susurro

Natsu caminaba tranquilo y muy feliz después del reencuentro con sus Nakamas, se paró en seco cuando un aroma invadió sus bosas nasales, sonrió al saber de quién era ese aroma. Corrió por los pasillos en dirección del aroma hasta salir del edificio, corrió por el patio de la universidad hasta llegar a una enorme cúpula la cual correspondía a un Planetario de la universidad, entro en el mirando hacia todos lados

-Es hermoso-soltó al ver el techo cubierto de estrella

-¿Natsu?-

El pelirrosa se estremeció al oír la voz de Lucy, trago duro y camino un poco hasta ver a Lucy sentada mirando los estrellas y luego a el

-Que sorpresa verte aquí-le sonrió –Venga siéntate a mi lado-

Natsu asintió y se sentó al lado de Lucy mientras el aroma de ella invadía sus sentidos –nee Lucy, ¿Sueles venir aquí?-

-Sí, me siento tranquila al ver las estrellas- mira a Natsu –Lo siento por golpearte esta mañana-

-No te disculpes fue mi culpa, Lo siento- se disculpó poniendo una adorable mirada cosa que le causo ternura a Lucy

-No te preocupes no es como si supieras que me estaba duchando- le dice acariciando el rosado cabello de Natsu

Natsu se estremeció ante el tacto, sus ojos chocaron con los de Lucy y de repente los comentarios de sus amigos golpearon su cabeza cosa que hiso pensar al pelirrosa, si lo hizo pensar. Sintió como aquel ardor se intensificaba ante las caricias de Lucy, sus manos viajaron hasta atrapar a la rubia de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el cosa que la sorprendió.

-¡Natsu!-

-Gracias-susurro en el oído de la rubia

Natsu se separó un poco de la chico para mirar su rostro el cual estaba adornado con una bella sonrisa, cosa que lo hizo feliz, una de sus manos viajo hacia el rostro de Lucy acariciándolo suavemente. Lucy llevo su mano colocándola encima de la de Natsu

-¿Por qué será que siento que te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo?- cerro sus ojos _"Natsu y el Natsu de mis sueños son tan parecidos"_

-Lo mismo digo, no sé porque siento que eres tan importante para mí- Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la declaración del chico –Una promesa de sangre-susurro en el oído de la rubia –siempre contigo, siempre a tu lado-

Lucy se separó de Natsu mirándolo asombrada, aquellas palabras se parecían tanto a las que el Natsu de sus sueños le dijo la última vez que se vieron. Natsu por su parte miraba a Lucy embobado, las expresiones que ella ponía le hacían tanta gracia, miro sus labios sintiendo un cosquilleo en su barriguita era extraño pero no le molestaba_ "¿Cómo se sentía probar sus labios? ESPERA NATSU DRAGNEEL ¿Qué ESTAS PENSANDO?" _se cuestiona nuevamente pero ya no más, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y lo último que recordó era que había tumbado a Lucy en el suelo del planetario quedando el encima de ella

-N-Natsu-tartamudeo nerviosa

-Lucy-susurro de manera seductora

-¿Q-Que tienes?- le pregunto

-No lo sé-lleva su mano a la mejilla de la rubia –Creo que si estoy colado por ti-

Lucy lo miro sorprendía para luego sentir una presión en sus labios… Natsu la había besado.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**HOLA lo siento sé que tarde pero el colegio me tenía bastante agobiada y me estaba matando la inspiración, en fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Como pudieron ver Natsu se está dejando llevar por sus instintos, tengo planeado para el próximo capítulo colocar celos jijiji, sobre eso que dije de que Natsu sería un pervertido, lo será pero no desesperen no puedo cambiar tan drásticamente la personalidad del pelirrosa. Bueno muchos besos y gracias**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**ErzaScalet-sama:** Gracias y lo siento por tardar, besos.

**Alex Draklight:** Ya lo sacare cómo pudiste ver ahora ya pareció darse cuenta de algo, sobre cana y Laxus ya veré si los pongo si soy sincera me concentraré mas en el Nalu que en otra cosa pero si se da la oportunidad lo tendré en mente, besos.

**Ana Dragneel:** ajajajaj eres divertida y gracias por tu apoyo me hace feliz, y si ten cuidado con Natsu, Happy y Sting jejeje nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Natsuko:** Si te gusta ese Natsu entonces aquí lo veras mucho recuerda que recién estoy empezando así que paciencia besos nos vemos.

**Tsuki Hinamori:** JAJAJAJ sobre si Lucy es un hada no ella no lo es lo coloque porque ella es miembro de la universidad de Fairy Tail solo por eso lo puse y a tu triángulo amoroso le falto Lisanna y si Lucy en la universidad es la única anormal pero solo de sus amigos. Besos nos vemos.

**Alex:** no, no me guie en el señor de los anillos si soy sincera no me gusta, en fin besos y espero que te esté gustando

**NOS VEMOS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	6. ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?**

Natsu presiono sus labios en los de Lucy, la chica sorprendida no atinaba a responder o rechazarlo se quedó quieta sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo llevar aquella situación. El pelirrosa entreabrió sus ojos soltando un gruñido molesto para asa morder levemente el labio inferior de la rubia sacándole un pequeño gemido y de paso abriendo sus labios dándole la posibilidad de introducir de manera demandante su lengua en la boca de la rubia, llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de Lucy atrayéndola más él.

La chica atontada por el pasional beso llevo temblorosamente sus manos a los hombros del chico en un fallido intento de separarle de él, Natsu la beso con más fuerza hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno se les hizo presente. El pelirrosa se separó de Lucy para así poder respirar momento que la chica aprovecho para alejar a chico y…

-¡¿Qué mierda creer que haces Dragneel?!-le abofeteo, el rostro de la chica estaba teñido de rojo muy lindo cabe decir.

-¿L-Lucy?-hablo confundido el chico llevando su mano a su mejilla sobándola

Lucy miro confundida la reacción del chico por un momento antes de golpearlo juro ver en los ojos de Natsu determinación y lujuria absoluta pero ahora lo único que veía en los ojos del chico era confusión una total confusión. La rubia bajo su mano y con el entrecejo fruncido miro al chico.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-le pregunto tratando de calmarse

-¿B-Besarte?-tartamudeo sonrojado-¿Y-Yo?-

-Si tú, ¿ves a alguien más?-hablo molesta

-L-Lo siento-bajo su mirada-No sé qué me paso, por un minuto perdí toda razón de mi-

Lucy sin bajar la guardia chasqueo la lengua parándose, Natsu la miro preocupado, le dolía el solo hecho de pensar que la rubia pudiera odiarlo… no podría soportarlo. Lucy suspiro y le tendió la mano para así ayudarlo a pararse, el pelirrosa algo dudoso acepto.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-le dijo seria-un beso es algo especial, idiota-

-¿Especial? No lo entiendo-ladeo la cabeza

-Ahora me dirás que nunca habías besado-tras decir esto el chico solo asintió dejando sorprendía a Lucy _"No puede ser, y besa tan bien…. ¡Espera Lucy! ¿Qué estás pensando? Recuerda estas enfadada" _la rubia movió su cabeza y miro al pelirrosa.

-¿es malo?-la miro con total inocencia

-No me lo puedo creer-suspiro-creí que eras algo así como un playboy, tu forma de vestir, tus comentarios algo lascivos e inocentes y tú beso… estoy sorprendida-

-Luce… ¿hice algo malo?-la mirada de Natsu era como la de un cachorrito muy pero muy arrepentido

-Más o menos-puso sus manos en su cadera-déjame decirte que besar porque si a una persona es muy malo, Natsu-le regaño-una persona solo debe besar a alguien que le gusta-

-Me gustas-soltó con sinceridad propia sonrojando levemente a la chica

-No ese gustar-junto la punta de sus dedos-si no algo así como gustar de hombre y mujer, atracción, deseo y… amor-al decir lo último Lucy puso una cara de asco-vaya que soy estúpida el amor no existe-

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto el chico

-Es solo un sentimiento inservible, si soy sincera en esta época no es necesario sentir amor para hacer esas cosas solo con que te atraiga es suficiente-movió su mano como si lo dicho realmente no fuera importante-sabes que, me largo. Nos vemos Natsu-

Natsu miro a la chica salir del planetario dejándolo con más de una pregunta, el pelirrosa llevo su mano hacia su boca y con la yema de los dedos toco sus labios la dulzura de la boca de la chica aún estaba en la suya… una sabor delicioso, el más deliciosa que había probado en su vida y aunque todavía no entiende que fue ese extraño impulso que lo llevo a poseer aquellos tentadores y suculentos labios aunque no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Luego de unos minutos el pelirrosa recordó a que había venido a la dichosa universidad, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular-cortesía del maestro- y miro la hora, alzo una ceja por los conocimientos que el viejo había puesto en el, la hora que el dichoso aparato marcaba le decía que la clase a la que debía asistir había terminado y por lo tanto, Lucy ya no estaría en este lugar.

-Me voy a casa-

* * *

Happy miraba a su hermana desde el living de la casa, la notaba algo ida mientras esta preparaba la cena luego miro al resiente huésped en la casa que miraba con gran asombro la televisión. Sonrió divertido tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo muy divertido había pasado entre ellos, se sentó al lado del pelirrosa mirándolo detenidamente, las facciones del chico se le hacían muy familiares. De repente por la cabeza de Happy la imagen de una cabaña en un bosque pasó por su mente sorprendiéndolo, parpadeo un par de veces y miro la televisión tratando de calmarse ya que aquella visión o recuerdo lo había conmocionado dejándole un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Lucy por otro lado miraba de manera perdida hacia algún punto mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas, una sujetando el sartén y la otra moviendo los palillos para que el pescado no se pegara en este. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso del pelirrosa, le molesto y de eso estaba segura pero al mismo tiempo le agrado…mucho. Cerro sus ojos por un segundo el cual basto para que recordara aquel suculento beso y el agradable aroma a naturaliza y leña quemada que despendía el chico.

-Lucy-nee pones caras rara-le dijo Happy asuntándola

-H-Happy no me des esos sustos-se quejó la chica-¿necesitas algo?-

-Oí que Natsu no fue a clases hoy-le comento el chico

-sobre eso, por lo que entendí Erza me dijo que tuvo una pequeña reunión con sus antiguos amigos-le sonrió-al parecer todos estaban muy felices de verle-

-No te preocupa-la miro causando confusión en ella, suspiró-que si no te preocupa que Natsu se presente en la universidad-

-No, ¿Porque debería preocuparme?-le pregunto confundida sacando el pesado del sartén depositándolo en un plato y colocando a freír otro

-Natsu es… guapo-ladeo la cabeza-supongo que es muy popular con las chicas-

Lucy miro con sorpresa a su hermano, no había pensado en ello. Natsu si era muy guapo jodidamente guapo y sexi, y estaba segura de que sería más que popular en la universidad, un extraño nudo se formó en su estómago causándole un sentimiento desconocido en ella… sentimiento que nunca antes en su vida había tenido,

-¿Y-Y eso qué? No me molesta en lo absoluto-hablo nerviosa, llamando la atención del pelirrosa que hasta el momento no se había interesado en lo que los Heartfilia hablaban.

-¿Enserio? Pero a mí me parece que si te molesta-cuestiona el niño cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cállate! No digas más-Lucy se movió bruscamente causando que el sartén se moviera y su mano se acercara peligrosamente al fuego

-Lucy-nee Cuidado-se alarmo el chico

La rubia se alarmo al sentir un leve calor en su mano, el cual desapareció rápidamente de está sintiendo el agua fría recorrerla calmando el ardor. Lucy se volteo un poco y sorprendiéndose al ver a un Natsu con una mirada seria.

-Luce, eso fue peligroso-la miro-Podrías haberte dejado una horrible quemadura, el fuego suele ser peligroso-

-¿Eh?-soltó confundida

-si te hubieras lastimado más yo…-suspiro-¿te gusta preocuparme no?-

-Natsu yo…-

El pelirrosa sonrió como solo él sabe sujetando a la chica de la cintura volteándola en totalidad dejándola frente a frente de él, el chico tomo la mano de ella que tenía una pequeña marca roja, frunció el ceño antes de llevarse la mano a la boca depositando un dulce beso en ella. Aun con sus labios en la mano miro a Lucy haciéndola estremecer. La chica busco con la mirada a su hermanito que curiosamente ya no se encontraba allí, Natsu acerco más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo sonriendo de manera sexi.

-Déjame protegerte-le susurro

Lucy bajo su mirada apenada sintiendo frustración, nunca antes se había sentido débil frente a un chico, es igual como dijo Jellal a ella jamás le había importado la cercanía de los hombres ni por asomo le importaba verlos en paños menores ya que los consideraba amigos o posibles amigos después de todo para ella el amor no era nada más que una tontería pero frente a Natsu su lado femenino y frágil salía a flote dejándola desnuda, no ligeramente, pero así se sentía. Miro nuevamente a Natsu el cual ni por si acaso le había quitado la mirada de encima.

-E-Esta bien-respondió haciéndolo feliz.

Su vida en convivencia sería muy pero muy dura y de eso estaba segura muy segura.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el pequeño peli azul mecía su cabeza divertido mirando a su One-chan la cual tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y luego a su amigo Natsu el cual estaba confundido, rio. Le dedico una mirada a su hermana la cual al darse cuenta por todos los medios negó, Happy sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, hoy el pelirrosa asistiría por primera vez a una clase en la universidad, y aunque Lucy no lo digiera esta celosa sobretodo que hoy el chico se había vestido bastante bien, perfecto para conquistar.

-Bien aquí nos separamos-se despidió el niño-nos vemos esta tarde-

La pareja miro al niño irse y de esta manera retomar su andar sin cruzar ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Lucy se dejó caer en una de las sillas del salón llamando la atención de mucho, rápidamente se sentó bien volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al maestro.

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno clase-comunico-Pasa-

Lucy casi se cae de su silla al ver al pelirrosa, la rubia no tenía ni la menor idea que Natsu también estudiaba psicología y eso realmente la tomo por sorpresa. El pelirrosa al localizar a Lucy sonrió y se presentó a la clase ganándose una enorme cantidad de suspiros.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacer aquí?!-grito

-Algún problema-hablo molesto el maestro acercándose a ella

-N-No ninguno-se sentó

-Heartfilia-san no es la primera vez que te digo esto pero eres una alumna algo irrespetuosa-levanto su mano en son de advertencia pero es detenido

-Ni se le ocurra golpearla-le miro de mala manera el pelirrosa

-y-yo no pretendía eso-hablo cohibido

-Eso espero-soltó de manera aterradora y luego miro a Lucy-¿estás bien?-

-Si-

La rubia se sintió irritada cuando las adulaciones hacia el pelirrosa comenzaron, el extraño y desconocido malestar se intensifico en su estómago. Natsu se sentó a su lado y en todo lo que resto de la clase no le quito ni por asomo la mirada a la rubia cabe decir que los ojos jade del chico estaban puestos en los labios de la chica, sintió que se le hacía agua a la boca el solo hecho de querer volver a probar aquello suculentos labios pero no podía, además Lucy le dijo que un beso era especial y él no podía-aunque también Lucy le dijo que se podía-hacerlo sin el consentimiento y amor de ella ya que estaba seguro aunque aún no entendía los propios si la rubia lo besaba con aquello llamado amor esos labios sabrían aún mejor.

* * *

La clase termino y los alumnos salieron al patio para así mas tarde ir a su siguiente clase. Como si fuera una tormenta una oleada de chicas se juntaron alrededor de Natsu de manera que una venita sobresalió de la frente de la chica rubia que por todos los medios trataba de distraerse con la novela y el café. Maldijo reuniendo a todos los demonios en un solo lugar, de todos los lugares la parvada de arpías decidió abordar al pelirrosa en la cafetería de la universidad justo en la mesa de al lado de ella, gruño tratando de concentrarse pero los comentarios de las víboras no la dejaban tranquila.

-Oye Dragneel ¿de dónde vienes?-

-Yo de Mag… dio Inglaterra-se corrigió nervioso

-eres muy alto-

-Haces ejercicio, tienes un buen cuerpo-

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?-

-¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?-

Natsu ante la cantidad de preguntas solo atino a sonreír nervioso, no podía creer lo atrevidas que eran las mujeres de este mundo aunque las del suyo no se quedan atrás, se sentí cohibido bastante cohibido. Miro a Lucy la cual bebía un café mientras sus ojos estaba puestos en una novela y entonces…

-Nee, Dragneel ¿te incomoda que alguien te sujete las manos?-ronroneo una castaña tomando las manos del pelirrosa

-No-respondió con simpleza

-Venga dinos-la chica se acercó mas

-No me molesta, me crie con muchas mujeres así que estar cerca no me molesta-

-KAWAII, eres tan mono-

-G-Gracias-

Lucy frunció aún más el entrecejo, se estaba irritando y No ella no estaba celosa, para nada celosa eso déjenselo a las enamorada ya que ella no sentía esa clase de cosas por el pelirrosa, pero el hecho que esa parda de arpías tocara a SU Natsu le estaba irritando de tal manera que se le hacia imposible de manejar, maldijo a su hermano por tener la razón. Lucy estaba dispuesta a decirle unas cosas a esas gatas sarnosas cuando…

-¡Dragneel! Aléjate de mi chica-alego un castaño

Natsu solo atino a mirarlo confundido.

-Así que te haces el desentendido-crujió sus puños

Lucy al percatarse de la situación se paró rápidamente interponiéndose entre el castaño y el pelirrosa recibiendo un golpe que la dejo fuera de pelea. Natsu al ver esto miro con odio al castaño que retrocedió estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando bajo su mano y tomo el a Lucy llevándola a lo que el reconocía como enfermería, le dio una mirada amenazadora al sujeto y se fue.

* * *

Una vez en la enfermería Natsu deposito en la cama colocándole una compresa en la mejilla para evitar que esta causara un hematoma en el rostro de ella, la miro detenidamente frunciendo el ceño por la ropa tan reveladora que la chica usaba _"me pregunto… ¿Porque usa esa clase de ropas? Pero…" _la mirada jade viajo hacia las piernas de la chica las cuales estaban descubiertas por la falda que llevaba un desea de acariciar aquellas torneadas extremidades nacía en el, subió un poco más su vista ahora mirando los atributos femeninos de ella y otro deseo apareció en él, el cual consistía en masajear esos voluptuosos pechos. No sabía a qué se debía eso, Lucy provocaba que todo en él se descontrolara, no se sentía el mismo. Miro con hambre los labios semi abiertos de la chica con muchas ganas de besarlos comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella pero en ese preciso momento Lucy comenzó a moverse despertándose, Natsu sorprendido y asustado retrocedió sonrojado.

-¿Natsu?-le mira tallándose los ojos-esto es… ¿la enfermería?-

-¿Ah? Si, si eso te traje luego de que te desmayaras-hablo nervioso

-¿Te sucede algo te noto nervioso?-alza una ceja

-N-No me pasa nada-desvía su mirada

Lucy estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abran dejando ver a una bella chica de cabellera albina y corta con unos hermosos ojos azul profundo. Lucy la miro confundida tenía la ligera impresión de que ya había visto aquellas facciones antes pero no recordaba donde, su confusión paso a ser molestia cuando vio la sonrisa de Natsu.

-¡Lisanna!-la llamo con una sonrisa

-¿Natsu?-la aludida lo miro-Natsu-se lanzó a abrazarlo

Natsu correspondió el abrazo dejando a la rubia confundida y algo molesta, la Heartfilia apretó las sabanas con molestia que trato de disimular, por alguna razón ahora se sentía más molesta que antes. Bueno antes Natsu no había correspondido a ninguna de las caricias que las arpías le daban pero ahora con aquella albina de nombre Lisanna el chico no dudo en abrazarla, le molesta.

-Oye Natsu, ¿vamos a un café después de clases?-propuso la chica-venga así nos ponemos al día después de todo son 6 años desde que no nos vemos y te extrañe-

-No tengo problemas pero…-miro a la rubia que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen

Lisanna miro a Lucy con algo de desagrado que paso de ser percibido para el pelirrosa pero no para la rubia la cual solo la miro neutral, no caería tan bajo como para devolver aquella clase de mirada.

-Tú debes ser la casera de Natsu-le hablo la albina-Heartfilia ¿no?-

-Sí, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y tú eres…-llevo una mano a su mentón

-Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss-se presentó la oji azul

-¿Strauss? Etto… por casualidad eres la hermana menor de Mira-san?-le pregunto

-Sí, Mira-nee suele hablar de una tal Lucy-chan supongo que eres tu-dijo con un tono de dulzura fingida, miro a Natsu-¿vamos?-

La rubia se sintió rápidamente ignorada por la albina, por lo que entendía la situación de Natsu con la menor de los Strauss era la misma que tenía él con sus amigos pero la chica la irritaba, no podía creer que esa chica fuera hermana de la adorable Mirajane Strauss, eran bastante opuestas por lo menos Mira jamás la había mirado o hablado con desprecio a ella o ninguna persona aunque no le agradara. Resoplo y se levantó de la cama además el hecho que la joven Strauss todavía no dejaba de abrazar al pelirrosa estaba sacando su lado malo y si no salía de allí ardería Troya.

Natsu al percatarse de esto se soltó del agarra de la albina ocasionando molestia en ella y corrió hacia Lucy la cual ya había salido de la enfermería, el chico corrió hacia ella pero en el momento que iba a sujetar la mano de la chica, Lucy la aparta con un ligero manotazo sorprendiéndolo.

-No me toques con tanta confianza, Dragneel-hablo con sequedad

-Luce-el pelirrosa la miro confundido-¿estas molesta?-

-no ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-la chica cerro sus ojos _"lárgate antes de que diga algo más"-_quiero estar sola-

-Lucy si es por el golpe que recibiste por mi torpeza yo…-

-¡URUSAI!-grito molesta-¿es que eres estúpido o qué?-lo miro molesta-te digo algo solo nos conocemos desde hace dos días y ya has puesto patas arriba mis sentím… mi vida-

-Yo…-bajo su mirada ocultándola en su flequillo-Lo siento-el chico iba a agarrar la mano de la chica cuando…

-Natsu no me toques –se dio la vuelta-odio que me toquen con tanta libertad, no a todas las chicas nos gusta-comenzó a caminar-para mí solo me puede tocar el chico… que me gusta, ya te perdone lo de ayer. Así que no sigas-

Natsu miro perplejo lo sucedido, no podía comprender lo que pasaba pero las palabras de la rubia lo estaban hiriendo mucho…

-¡Natsu!-le llamo la albina acercándose-¿me vas acompañar?-

-Lisanna lo siento, pero…-no alcanza a terminar

-Llévala quieres –siguió con su andar-tengo prisa-

Lisanna miro con molestia a la rubia-y a esa ¿Qué le pasa?-miro a Natsu-¿Qué tienes te ves sofocado?-

-No lo sé-respondió el chico afligido-me duele en pecho-

* * *

Las horas pasaron y una rubia escondida en la biblioteca se encontraba sentada en el suelo sujetando sus piernas, se sentía molesta no podía comprenderse, no lo entendía solo conocía al pelirrosa desde hace dos días ¡DOS DIAS JODER! Y él ya había puesto patas arriba sus sentimientos, ya ni se reconocía hasta su hermano la molestaba por ello, respiro profundo y se paró. Las clases habían terminado así que era hora de irse a casa, además Happy la debería estar esperando.

Camino por los pasillos aun afligida, fijándose que para su mala suerte había comenzado a llover, hoy no era su día.

-¿Lucy-san?-hablo una voz a su espalda

-Ah, Sting-la rubia se giró dándole una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar

-N-No trajiste paraguas?-desvió su mirada

-No lo hice, no tenía idea que llovería-suspiro

-Vaya, y eso que lo habían anunciado-saco un paragua-¿te acompaño a casa?-

-N-No-la chica negó-no quiero ser una molestia-

-Para nada-le sonrió el rubio-sería un placer-

-Gracias-

Sting abrió el paragua mirando de reojo a la chica que tenía una mirada triste cosa que le preocupo.

-¿todo bien?-

-¡ah! Pues…no es nada-bajo su mirada

-Es por Natsu-san, le dije al anciano que sería mala idea-le dijo molesto-Natsu-san solo es un problema-

-Ni que lo digas-oculto su mirada en su flequillo-en dos días me cambio a tal punto que no reconozco lo que siento-

-Lucy…-

-Es estúpido y también algo pervertido-le dijo con un tono quebrado-es un playboy, todas se derriten por el-mordió su labio-pero yo… no me entiendo ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento que le conozco?-

Sting miro con preocupación a la chica su voz quebrada le dolía pero llego al límite cuando vio una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de la chica, soltó el paragua y…

-Lucy-

* * *

Por otro lado Natsu caminaba pensativo con una parlanchina Lisanna a su lado, la chica al sentir ignorada abrazo el brazo del chica haciendo que este le mirara.

-Lisanna podrías soltarme-le pidió

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? Siempre lo hacía-hizo un puchero

-Bueno Lucy me dijo que…-pero las palabras nunca salieron

La mirada de Natsu era indescifrable, observaba el otro lado de la ventana cubiertos por la lluvia a una pareja besándose, y eso le rompía el corazón.

-Ese es Sting-hablo la chica-Y… ¿Lucy?-

Natsu apretó su mandíbula molesto por la escena, pero para la albina era bastante interesante y aprovechadora.

-¿está bien que ellos hagan eso?-pregunto con su mirada oculta

-¿eh? pues-miro a la pareja-oí de Rogue que a Sting le gusta Lucy, así que si se estaban besando puede que es porque son novios-

-¿novios?-la miro sorprendido

-Quiero decir, oh vaya Natsu eres idiota-lo miro-que ello se aman en pocas palabras Lucy es de Sting, su chica-

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal en el corazón del pelirrosa, el chico llevo su mano a su corazón oprimido por aquella extraña emoción incomprensible para el…

* * *

Por otro lado, Sting se separó de una muy sorprendida Lucy, acaricio la mejilla herida de la chica con cuidado depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de esta.

-Aunque tú no lo entiendas, sé que a ti te gusta el-la abrazo-pero yo te quiero desde hace mucho más tiempo que el-la apretó más-no pienso renunciar a ti aunque eso quiera decir que debo ir contra Natsu-san-

Lucy soqueada no atinaba a nada, alzo su brazos sujetando la camisa del rubio y cerró los ojos. Natsu al ver la reacción de la chica sintió como el dolor se intensificaba en su pecho y unas ganas de partirle la cara al rubio nitrogenada despertaban en el _"Quiero saber que significa… este dolor en mi pecho, no me deja respirar…. Lucy ¿Qué me has hecho?". _El pelirrosa miro una vez más a la pareja abrazada y se largó de allí seguido por una albina que sonreía divertida.

Lucy aparto a Sting con sus pocas fuerzas y lo miro a los ojos…

-Yo…Lo sien…-pero no la dejo terminar ya que la volvió a besar

-No me respondas ahora, piénsalo-se alejó un poco-solo piénsalo-

El chico le paso el paragua y se marchó bajo la mirada de la chica, Lucy se llevó su mano cabeza peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué hago?-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**HOLA perdón por la tardanza pero aquí el nuevo capítulo de Mi caballero salvaje, Lisanna y Sting ya entraron a escena y déjenme decirles que estos dos no se rendirán tan fácilmente. Ahora viene lo difícil para Lucy que es rechazar a Sting y descubrir sus sentimientos por Natsu y para nuestro amado pelirrosa es romperle las esperanzas a la albina y tener a Lucy para él.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, eso es todo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex Darklight:** me alegra que te gustara, cómo pudiste ver en este capítulo Natsu siente muchas cositas sobre la rubia pero aun no las comprende en su totalidad además que los celos ya se están haciendo presentes en el, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Ana Dragneel:** sobre quien es Lucy eso será un misterio hasta más adelante así que no diré nada ya que puede o no ser alguien mágico como los chicos todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia, sobre la despedida cuando llegue a eso tratare de hacerla lo más linda, emotiva y apasionadamente posible, oye déjame decir que no me molestan para nada los comentarios largos es más me encantan ya que me agrada que me digan sus opiniones sobre el Fic o cualquier cosa que se les venga en mente cuando comentan así que escribe sin problemas, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**ErzaScarlet-sama:** me alegro que te gustara y si yo también me reí con lo de rubia natural en un principio no tenía planeado poner eso pero al final lo hice, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Zora:** tus deseos son órdenes ya que desde ahora los celos se harán presentes en la historia, ahora hay que ver si el pelirrosa no deja escapar su magia por los celos ya que hay que recordar que cuando el chico se molesta se enciende literalmente, nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS EN UN FUTURO CERCANO, LOS ADORA KIRA-CHAN**


	7. Explicaciones y Sentimientos

**Capítulo 6: Explicaciones y Sentimientos**

La rubia se removió con pesadez en la cama, gruño de manera audible mientras se incorporaba. Salió de su cuarto y bajo los escalones en dirección al baño. Su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto con el agua caliente, un pequeño sonido de alivio salió de sus labios y luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en estos. Tardo tan solo unos minutos en estar lista y una vez que salió vio al excéntrico pelirrosa apoyado en la pared esperando. Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, se sintió incomoda.

-Ya está listo el baño-le dijo ella secándose el cabello con una toalla

-Bien-dijo de manera cortante y se adentró al baño a si sin más

Lucy frunció el ceño, llevaban una semana, casi dos desde que el pelirrosa se comportaba así con ella. _"¿Dónde quedo el voy a protegerte? Maldito mentiroso y yo… ¿Qué te hice?"_ la chica bufo y camino hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. No comprendía para nada al chico, desde que la albina había aparecido el chico se comportaba con ella de manera desagradable, incluso le pidió explicaciones sobre su relación con Sting. Dejo caer la taza golpeándola con la mesa frustrada, no señores ella no tenía que darle explicaciones de nada, además no comprendía porque se había enfadado tanto… ¿celoso? No por favor la chica desecho esa idea de su cabeza, después de todo en esta última semana el peli salmón se le apreciaba muy juntito a la menor de los Strauss, Lucy dejo escapar un gruñido recordando lo que paso hace una semana.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy saco de su bolsillo las llaves de la casa, entro pensativa en lo sucedido con Sting, a ella no le gustaba de esa manera y tendría que decírselo. Dejo a un lado el paragua que se encargaría de devolver muy pronto. Está a punto de entrar al baño cuando es agarrada de los hombros y incrustada de manera brusca en la pared sacándole un leve quejido de dolor.

-¡¿Qué relación tienes con Sting?!-exigió una respuesta el pelirrosa

-¿Qué demonios?-soltó confundida

-¡RESPONDE!-le grito ocasionando que la chica se molestara

-¡UN MOMENTO!-le empujó y el soltó un gruñido molesto-¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?-

-Te vi-le dijo molesto, haciendo que la chica lo mirase sorprendida-le besaste-

-N-Nos viste?-se sonrojo, irritándolo-No tengo nada que decirte… Esto yo…-

La rubia se fijó en cómo estaba vestido el Dragneel, tenía el torso descubierto, lleva jeans que curiosamente estaban con la bragueta abierta dejando a la vista su ropa interior, además tenía el cabello mojado que claramente no era por la lluvia, lo más probable era que recién había salido del baño. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, viendo como el agua caía por su bien formado cuerpo, aparto la mirada.

-Vístete y sécate el cabello-le dijo comenzando a caminar

-¿Sois novios?-le pregunto agarrando su muñeca ejerciendo cierta presión

-N-Natsu me lastimas-se quejó-No tengo porque decírtelo-

-Dímelo – exigió apretando mas el agarra-Lucy-

Lucy apretó los dientes tratando de contener un alarido de dolor, el chico no se había dado cuenta pero estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en aquel agarre, lastimándola. De manera brusca la rubia aparto la mano de Natsu, llevo su otra mano frutándose la muñeca, miro de mala manera al chico y le dijo.

-Yo no doy explicaciones y menos a ti, solo te conozco desde hace unos días-le dijo de manera fría-lo que yo haga con mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo, además deberías irte a revolcar con alguna de tus amiguitas-

-No metas a Lisanna en esto-le hablo de manera severa

-Yo… ¿Dije nombre? Me refería a las tipas de la clase-lo miro sintiendo una punzada en su pecho-veo que te importa mucho-

-Luce… ¿te gusta Sting?-le pregunto

-Me llamo LU-CY y ya te dije lo que haga con mi vida no te importa-le respondió-Yo hago lo que quiero-

Natsu apretó sus puños, se sentía molesto por la escena de Lucy y Sting besándose bajo la lluvia, además el cometario de Lisanna no ayudaba a que su humor cambiara, fue como tratar de apagar el fuego con gasolina. Miro a la rubia directamente a los ojos, estaba irritado, tenía metido en su ser que solo él tenía el derecho a tener aquel contacto con la rubia y no podía perdonar lo que vio.

-Me importa un carajo lo que pienses, respóndeme-le volvió a exigiré

-Ya somos dos me importa un carajo lo que quieras-le dijo

-Lucy-la llamo en tono de reproche

-Dragneel-resoplo-vete a la mierda, Sting tenía razón solo causas problemas-murmuro lo último bajito

-Ah sí, perdóname por preocuparme por ti entonces-le dijo-está bien no te diré nada mas-

-me parece-concordó

Natsu se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, Lucy suspiro, no comprendía al pelirrosa. Miro su muñeca y chasqueo la lengua, lo más probable es que ahora tuviera un hematoma y así se metió al baño. Tener esa clase de sentimientos solo es un problema para ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Lucy suspiro, no pensó cuando Natsu le dijo que no le diría nada mas hablara en serio, desde ese día ya no le dirigió mucho la palabra es mas en la universidad en clase o cuando se topan por el campus el comenzó ignorarla. Apretó la mandíbula irritada, además cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar oía fuerte y clara la risa del pelirrosa junto a la albina, la abrazaba, le susurraba cosas al oído y sobretodo que cuando abrazaba a la albina y su mirada daba hacia donde estaba ella sonreía de manera burlona, irritándola. ¿Quería provocarla o solo eran ideas suyas?

Happy observo a su hermana con preocupación, había jurada que con la llegada del oji jade su hermana por fin saldría de esa coraza de hierro en la que se había metido impidiendo que cualquier cosa la lastimara, parte de eso era su culpa ya que ella comenzó a comportarse de esa manera para poder mantenerlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa _"A pesar que no somos hermanos de sangre" _sonrió algo triste. Miro hacia la puerta del baño, quería hacer algo pero sabía muy bien que no podía meterse, su madre antes de morir le dijo que jamás debía meterse en la pelea de dos personas y más cuando estas tienen una "conexión", dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo su desayuno.

* * *

Natsu tenía la frente apoyada en los azulejos de la ducha, mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de como el agua caía encima de él, estaba fría pero al contacto con su piel esta se calentaba, al fin y al cabo él era un mago de fuego. Gruño con molestia, esta última semana había sido una tortura para él, no poder hablar con normalidad con la rubia lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sabía que tenían que hablar y si era necesario se disculparía pero no podía, el solo hecho de verla hacia que recordase la jodida escena, se sintió como estúpido ya que en estos últimos días había estado haciendo lo posible para que la rubia le prestara atención, pero al parecer solo causo el efecto contrario, la ignoraba y trataba de ponerla celosa como le acojo uno de sus amigos pero solo hiso que él sea ignorado por la rubia.

-Maldito Laxus-golpeo los azulejos

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Natsu se encontraba recostado en el sofá del salón del director pensativo. Makarov había salido a hacer unas diligencias así que se encontraba solo, miro el balón de básquet que tenía en sus manos y lo comenzó a girar en su dedo, lo que más le gustaba de este mundo había sido ese deporte "basquetbol" como le decían en este mundo.

-¿Natsu?-se escuchó una voz a su espalda

-¡¿Laxus?!-se sobresaltó dejando caer el balón

-Te ves algo deprimido ¿te sucede algo?-le pregunto sentándose en el sofá que estaba enfrente del de Natsu

-No… bueno si, es solo que…-comenzó a balbucear

-Problemas con chicas ¿no?-la voz del rubio sonó con burla

-si-afirmo desganado

-Oh vaya yo que lo decía en broma-lo miro con sorpresa-¿Lisanna o la chica que vive contigo?-

-Lucy… discutimos ayer por la noche-oculto su mirada con en el flequillo-no sé qué hacer-

-Cuéntame-

Natsu lo miro dudoso por unos segundos, pero accedió. Comenzó a relatarle casi toda la historia desde que conoció a Lucy hasta lo sucedido hace poco, aunque al rubio no le importaba como cresta se conocieron solo quería saber cuál era el problema, pero Natsu solo siguió con su relato. Laxus por su parte luego de un rato no sabía si reír o asombrarse, el asexuado pelirrosa no era tan asexuado como pensaban, el chico al termino su relato y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-Así que… a Sting le gusta TU pareja?-

-Si… ¡espera! Luce nos es mi pareja- negó sonrosándose _"No todavía, MIERDA, ¿Qué estoy pensado?"_

-Como digas-rio-deberías tratar de llamar su atención-

-¿De Sting?-pregunto confundido

-no de Lucy-le dijo con un tic en la ceja tratando de reprimir su deseo de golpearlo

-¿cómo?-

-No lo sé, ignórala para que te note y sácale celos, Anda y abraza a una chica, ríete con ella, susúrrale cosas en el oído cuando Tu rubia este presente-aconsejo

-¿te ha funcionado?-alzo una ceja dudoso

-Claro por algo Cana es mi novia-le dijo-al principio no me notaba pero luego comenzó hacerlo, aunque yo le saque celos con Mirajane-

Tembló al recordar lo que le hizo La Demonio y Freed cuando se enteraron de que la estaban usando y Freed como buen novio dejo de lado su admiración por Laxus y también tomo cartas en el asunto.

Natsu pensó un poco… bueno mucho casi parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar, abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa decidió hacer lo que Laxus le dijo. Pobre del chico.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Golpeo con fuerza los azulejos causando una leve frisadura. Cerró la llave y envolvió su cintura con la toalla y se acercó hacia donde tenía colgada su ropa. Luego de un minuto salió del cuarto de baño, busco con la mirada la cabellera rubia que le quitaba el sueño y no la hayo.

-Happy ¿Y Lucy?-le pregunto

-Lucy-nee… ¡AH! Se fue a la universidad dijo que tenía que hablar con un tal Eucliffe-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Sting-gruño el chico

-Natsu me voy, Lucy-nee te dejo el desayuno. Adiós-y el pequeño salió dejando solo al pelirrosa

Natsu lo vio salir y dirigió su vista a la mesa, sonrió al ver que la chica le había dejado preparado el desayuno. A pesar de que no habían hablado, la chica seguía preparándole las comidas sin decir ni una sola cosa, se sentó y degusto la rebanada de pan untada en mermelada casera de fresas que la rubia preparo para él. Si, Lucy lo conocía. Miro la mermelada con una sonrisa, recuerdo que el día que llego Lucy en la cena le dio mermelada de fresas casera y no le gusto ya que la encontró dulce, se sorprendió que hace cuatro días encontró este frasco con una nota que decía _"Pruébalo, no la hice muy dulce. Lucy". _La chica era rara, sabía que lo más probable era que ella estuviera molesta con el pero aun así ella se preocupaba más que cualquiera por él.

Termino el desayuno y se arregló para ir a la universidad, hoy quería arreglar las cosas con su amada rubia.

* * *

La Heartfilia corría por los pasillos de la universidad, abría puerta tras puerta en busca de algo más bien de alguien. Resignada salió al campus, se sentó en una banca y tiro su cabeza hacia tras con sus ojos cerrados. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con el Eucliffe, para su mala suerte desde el día de la lluvia el chico no había venido a la universidad, se enteró por Rogue el mejor amigo de este que él se había resfriado, la rubia le había preguntado la dirección pero el pelinegro se rehusó a dársela diciéndole que al rubio no le gustaba que lo vieran enfermo y desanimada asintió.

-¿Quién soy?-le preguntaron mientras le cubrían los ojos

-¡STING!-grito de alegría la chica

El rubio retiro sus manos y le sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Lucy se tensó, todo lo que había planeado decirle se vino a la borda ¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimarlo? A ella le agradaba mucho el chico era de los pocos cuerdos con los que mantenía contacto, después de todo la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor le faltaban varios palos para el puente… que digo había un aviso que decía "Cuidado no hay puente" Dejo escapar una risa ante tal pensamiento, Sting la miro con una bella sonrisa y llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica acariciándola con cuidado. La rubia al percatarse de esto retira la mano del chico y negó.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto con un puchero

-Por favor Sting no me hagas más difícil esto-rogo

-Bien-dijo de mala gana-Creo que me darás una respuesta-

La rubia asintió-Me agradas y mucho, pero…. No puedo verte más haya que un amigo-

-Vaya-rio-Entonces estoy en la Friend zone-

-Lo siento-se disculpo

-No te disculpes ya lo suponía, pero pude robarte dos besos-la miro con una sonrisa consiguiendo que esta enrojeciera-Oh, he hecho que te sonrojes-vitoreo-Lucy-san puedo saber contra quien perdí?-

-No te entiendo-le respondió, pero la imagen de cierto pelirrosa apareció casi de inmediato en su mente

-Te gusta alguien ¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

La Chica miro hacia el suelo-No lo sé, es confuso… no entiendo lo que siento-

-Cuando no entiendes el sentimiento o el porque te gusta es cuando más claro que hay amor allí-le dice

-Eres todo un poeta-se burlo de el

El rubio la miro serio-Lucy-san yo…-

* * *

Natsu caminaba por el campus en busca de la Heartfilia, llego al mini parque de la universidad el cual estaba adornado con hermosos arboles de sakura. _"Magnolia" _pensó el chico mirando las sakuras. A lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia hasta por debajo del hombro, era su rubia. Apresuro el paso, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar y ver a cierta persona.

-te quiero y….-

-Sting ya te….-lo interrumpió

-¡NATSU!-se escuchó un grito que desconcentro a la oji chocolate.

Los rubios se voltearon y vieron al pelirrosa parado solo a unos cuatro metros de donde ellos estaban, Lucy frunció el ceño cuando vio a la albina colgarse del cuello del Dragneel. Sting miro a Natsu y luego a Lucy y una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El Eucliffe tomo la mano de la rubia consiguiendo que esta la mirare y el pelirrosa frunciera el ceño.

-Como te decía Luc… Luce-le dijo de la misma manera que el pelirrosa para irritarlo

-¡Solo yo puedo decirle así!-gruño apartando a la albina que chasqueo la lengua molesta

-¿eh?-soltó la rubia-NO, mi nombre es Lucy no Luce, ya te lo dije-miro al pelirrosa-Sting no me digas así solo llámame Lucy-

-Como desees Lucy-dijo su nombre sin agregar el "san" con una sonrisa

Natsu apretó sus puños asqueado con la cercanía de los rubios. No le gustaba para nada esa cercanía, algo en él le decía que el que ahora estuviera tomando la mano de la rubia tenía que ser él y solo él. De sus manos brotaron chispas que alertaban que saldría fuego, la albina se percató de esto y grito

-¡Natsu!-llamo la atención del pelirrosa

-¿Qué qui…- pero no termino la pregunta

Los ojos se Sting se abrieron a mas no poder, a Lucy se le apretujo el corazón y sintió ganas de llorar. Lisanna beso a Natsu. El pelirrosa tenía los ojos abiertos con asombro, miro con el radillo del ojo a Lucy la cual desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio _"¿celos?"_ pensó el chico. Sonrió en el beso y agarro la cintura de la albina. Le encantaba que la rubia estuviera celosa.

Sting se fijó de esto y dejo escapar un suspiro. El pelirrosa no puede ser más tonto. La Heartfilia dolida por la escena se levanta de la banca _"Maldita sea, se besa justo en frente mío y a mí me pide explicaciones, ese hijo de…"_gruño ella no terminaría esa frase. Sting al ver la reacción de la chica la mira sorprendiéndose al ver los ojos cristalizados de ella, supuso que esto la estaba lastimando y si no hacía algo ella lloraría, se paró rápido de la banca y tomo la mano de la Heartfilia, Lucy lo mira con una falsa molestia.

-Sting…-susurro bajito

-No dejare que te lastime-le dice

El rubio tira de la muñeca de la chica y la abraza ocultando el rostro de esta en su pecho. Natsu y Lisanna se separan, el mago de fuego tenía un extraño sentimiento, sintió que estaba cometiendo incesto al besarse con la albina, pero por su parte la chica estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque beso al chico para distraerlo de usar su magia al final resulto mejor de lo que pensaba.

El oji jade frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un gruñido al ver como el rubio estrechaba de manera protectora a la rubia. Lucy algo más tranquila se aleja un poco del rubio dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa y susurrándole un gracias. Lisanna se agarra del brazo del pelirrosa y le dedica una mirada desagradable a la rubia, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando.

-¡CHICOS!-se acercó una castaña agitando una botella de ron

-¿Cana?-Lucy miro a la chica acercarse a ellos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto al ver el tenso ambiente

-Para nada-sonríe Sting deshaciendo el abrazo y tomando la mano de la rubia

-Bueno…-dijo no muy convencida dado que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso _"Mal de amores por lo que veo, lo siento pero aquí dos de ellos están sobrando_" pensó la chica mirando a las parejas –en fin solo les quería decir que hare una fiesta en el bar Moon Light esta noche a las nueve ¿Se apuntan?-

-¡CLARO!-contesto la albina rápidamente-irán los chicos desde hace tanto que no estamos todos juntos-sonrió mirando al rubio y el pelirrosa

-Bien-dijo de manera alegre la castaña-Lucy ¿te apuntas?-pregunto causando molestia en la oji azul

-Bueno… yo-la rubia no sabía cómo negarse, no le gustaban las fiesta además no podía salir ya que tenía que cuidar a su hermano

-Por dios Cana es obvio que no ira, es algo ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿santurrona?-rio de manera maliciosa

Lucy frunció el ceño molesta, la albina la estaba cabreando desde hace ya bastante tiempo, estaba harta de esa mirada de menosprecio que le daba cada vez que se topan. Medito un momento y le sonrió a la Alberona.

-Voy-

-¿En serio?-la Alberona la miro sorprendida y feliz, era la primera vez que aceptaba

-Necesito relajarme además mañana es domingo-le dijo

-¿Y Happy?-pregunto Natsu

-Tiene 12 años esta grande y sabe cuidarse, no es como si pensara llegar de madrugada solo quiero relajarme-le contesta

Cana feliz le da una abrazo a la rubia para luego despedirse de ellos, sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde un hombre de cabello rubio la esperaba, lo beso de manera fogosa y se marcharon. Lucy dejo escapar un suspiro y deshizo el agarre que el rubio tenía en su mano y comenzó a caminar.

-Lucy ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto

-A clases-respondió con simpleza-Me gustaría platicar más contigo Sting pero estamos en secciones diferentes-

-Cierto, entonces nos vemos esta noche-le sonrió - adiós-

-Nos vemos-se despidió ella

Lucy entro al edificio, Sting por su parte le dedico una mirada de molestia al pelirrosa y a la albina y se fue a su sección. Sting estudiaba leyes así que tenía que ir a la zona norte de la universidad. Natsu también deshizo el agarre de la albina y se dirigió por donde la rubia se había ido, la chica protesto pero no fue tomada en cuenta haciendo que se sintiera indignada y también se marchó a su sección. Lisanna estudia medicina veterinaria en la sección sur de la universidad.

* * *

Lucy estaba molesta, caminaba con prisa por los pasillos necesitaba relajarse, quería ir al planetario el único lugar en donde podía sentirse tranquila. Si no fuera por Sting lo más probable es que ahora se hubiera puesto a llorar, no comprendía lo que el pelirrosa provocaba en ella pero verlo besar a la odiosa Strauss le dolió mucho y más cuando este la rodeo por la cintura. Se sintió humillada.

-LUCE-grito dueño de su dolor

-¿Qué quieres, Dragneel?-pregunto con sequedad

-Lucy yo…-no sabía que decir tampoco sabía porque la seguía-Quería hablar sobre lo que paso la vez pasada…-

-No sigas-lo corto-Ya te lo dije no tengo que darte explicaciones además seamos sinceros tu eres igual-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto algo molesto

-oh por Dios, no finjas demencia ahora- miro molesta-Tú te besaste con Lisanna frente mío ¿Qué querías probar? ¿Qué eres un maldito casanova?-

-No soy así y lo de Lisanna… ¿Estas celosa?-le sonrió con picardía

-No-negó al acto dándose la vuelta

Natsu se molestó y agarro la mano de la chica estampándola contra la pared, Lucy se quejó y lo miro incluso más molesta, era la segunda vez que el pelirrosa la empujaba contra la pared. El Dragneel comenzó a pasar su mano por el rostro de la chica y luego por los labios con delicadeza, las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo cuando el comenzó a acercase a su rostro, cerro sus ojos en el acto y este la beso.

Fue dulce en un principio, la chica quería quitárselo de encima, no le gustaba esto, ella no quería ser la otra. Llevo sus manos al pecho del chico y comenzó a darle golpes que para el eran como los golpes de un bebé, ni cosquilla de daban. Agarro la cintura de la rubia y mordió su labio suavemente profundizando el beso. Entre abrió sus ojos y la vio sonrojada, la primera vez que la beso era como si su mente estuviera nublada así que no recordaba casi nada, pero ahora sí, y no pensaba olvidar nada. Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una pelea en la que el chico gano, las piernas de la rubia estaban flaqueando hasta que al final cedieron ocasionado que el beso se viera interrumpido.

Lucy dejo escapar un suspiro, el chico la tomo de la cintura firmemente evitando que esta cayera al suelo. La Heartfilia mordió su labio con impotencia, se dejó besar y ahora estaba recargada en el pecho del chico, lo aparto. Al Dragneel no le gusto para nada eso.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto sin mirarlo-¿Por qué, Natsu? Tu estas con Lisanna yo no puedo ser la otra-

-No lo eres-trato de ver su rostro sin éxito ella no se lo permitió

-No te entiendo-le golpeo el pecho-me pides explicaciones de porque me beso con Sting y tú… vas y te veas con ella frente mío-lo miro con ojos vidriosos-No sé qué es lo que quieres de mi-

Las palabras no salían de la boca del chico ¿Qué quería? Eso era algo que ni el sabia, nunca antes había experimentado esta necesidad por otra persona. Le gustaba verla sonreír, cuando la conoció fue extraño de alguna forma, la Lucy que conoció y la de ahora eran algo diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eran la misma. La Lucy con la que tenía aquellos encuentros era mucho más sincera con él, le contaba muchas cosas… un sueño. Se le había olvidado que para ella esos momentos que vivieron eran un sueño solamente, ahora la tenía cerca y a la vez lejos, la rubia se reusaba a mostrarle sus emociones a el… como el día que lloro frente del él.

-No te esfuerces-le dice acariciando su rostro

Los ojos de la rubia se abren sorprendidos aquellas palabras eran las misma que el pelirrosa de sus sueños le dijo cuándo prometió que él se volvería su caballero, aquella vez cuando lloro.

-No me has dicho lo que quiero saber-lo miro a los ojos-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-No estoy seguro-le respondió con sinceridad-es la primera vez que siento algo como esto-le confiesa-me haces sentir extraño y me dan deseos de agarrarte y no soltarte jamás-

Lucy no puede evitar sentir sus mejillas arder-¿Qué me estas haciendo? En tan poco tiempo has causado un enredo en mi-lleva su mano al rostro del chico-Sea lo que sea que sintamos yo no puedo ser la otra, si tu estas con Lisanna no hay nada más que decir-

-Yo no estoy con Lisanna-la contradijo

-Pero la besaste-cuestiono

-Error, me beso-

-y tú le correspondiste-dijo cabreada

-Porque quería darte celos-confeso

-Yo…-

-Y tú? ¿Qué le dirás a Sting? Él dijo te quiero-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero-no me gusta que estén tan cerca-

-¿Celos?-lo miro divertida, no se dio ni cuenta cuando la conversación perdió el rumbo-No hay nada que decir entre él y yo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que no hay nada-movió su mano-Yo le rechace aunque él dijo que no se rendiría o lo iba a hacer cuando aparecieron-

Natsu alzo una ceja dudoso-¿Por qué le rechazaste?-le alegraba saberlo, pero también quería saber porque

La rubia abrió la boca para contestar pero ninguna palabra salió, recordó que Sting le dijo que a ella le gustaba otro y ese otro era el hombre que tenía parado en frente. Trato de articular palabras, pero nada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y se sintió nerviosa. Ahora se sentía como en sus sueños frágil ante el chico, como si tuviera la necesidad de mostrase tal y como es… de decirle todo sin cuestionar nada.

-N-No te interesa-desvió su mirada

Natsu agarro el rostro de la rubia con sus manos haciendo que esta le mirara, Lucy estaba apenada, no quería decirle que lo rechazo por él, no quería decirle que tenía un sentimiento que ni ella comprendía por este chico. Siempre… bueno desde hace mucho, como alrededor de 7 años es que se dio cuenta que el amor no era nada más que un sentimiento efímero, no es como si ella lo hubiera sentido pero siempre veía cosas entre las parejas que le daban esa sensación. Aquel amor verdadero que relataban los cuentos que su madre le leía ahora se veían estúpidos e inútiles, por lo cual decidió que ese sentimiento solo sería un estorbo por lo cual lo desecho en lo más profundo de su corazón, no lo necesitaba con solo tener amigos le era suficiente.

-P-Podrías-soltar mi rostro le pidió

-No-se acercó más-dímelo-

-No quiero-hizo un puchero

-Dilo-se acercó a sus labios-O te volveré a besar-

-N-No puedes no somos nada-le cuestiono sonrojada

-Entonces seremos algo-se acercó lo suficiente para sentir como la respiración de ambos chocaba

-¡NO!-lo empujo y salió corriendo

Natsu soltó una carcajada al ver el comportamiento de la chica. Esa era la Lucy que el recordaba, sonrió con mucha felicidad, esta noche se la pasaría muy bien con ella. En ese momento se acordó de que él quería disculparse por lo sucedido hace ya una semana, se encoje de hombros… ahora ya no importaba. Se volvió a reír y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

La noche cayo y Lucy miraba ceñuda la ropa sobre su cama, no sabía que ponerse, nunca antes había salido a fiestas nocturnas así que no tenía idea de que utilizar. Un Toc sonó en la puerta de su cuarto al cual ella respondió con un adelante. La cabellera azul claro de su hermano se mostró.

-Así que es cierto que vas a salir esta noche-sonrió

-Sí, pero…-rodo los ojos-No sé qué ponerme-

Happy se rio por ello-Bien entonces déjame ayudarte-le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a tras él.

-Gracias-le sonrió

* * *

Natsu estaba inquieto solo faltaban 15 minutos para las nueve y Lucy no bajaba, gruño molesto desde el incidente en el pasillo la rubia lo evita, no es como si le desagradara en su totalidad ya que cuando lo hacía se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba. Tenía la impresión de que algo le ocultaba pero no estaba seguro de que. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la muralla.

-Natsu, Lucy-nee esta lista-le comunico el peli azul bajando por las escaleras

-Bien yo…-pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire

Lucy bajo los escalones, tenía el pelo suelto y ondulado, una gorra negra con rayas blancas y una gema roja al costado, un playera rosa que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, una chaqueta gris, blue jeans con un cinturón blanco y por ultimo unas botas cortas que combinaban con el conjunto… se veía hermosa, Natsu embobado la miro y luego frunció el ceño, estaba muy hermosa y el solo hecho de pensar que otros podrían verla le enfermaba, quería ser el único con ese privilegio.

Lucy apenada miro a Natsu y maldijo su sensualidad. EL pelirrosa como siempre llevaba el pelo desordenado, una playera blanca con un dibujo de un dragón chino, jeans negros, deportivas, una chaqueta negra, su típica bufanda, un reloj en su mano izquierda y en la derecha una muñequera, simple pero sexi.

-¿estás listo?-pregunto tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-Ah, Si-respondió mirándola

-Que se diviertan-les sonrió Happy despidiéndolos

* * *

EL trayecto fue corto, una vez en el bar las chicas se tiraron contra Lucy preguntándole sobre su cambio repentino por asistir a una fiesta, Lisanna desde la barra miraba con molestia a la rubia, no le gustaba para nada que ella estuviera allí. Las horas pasaban y la fiesta se aminaba cada vez más, Lucy seguía hablando con las chicas, rechazaba los coqueteos y los tragos, los chicos se molestaban entre ellos y también peleaban llamando la atención del público en general. El pelirrosa estaba feliz ya que el rubiecito no se encontraba, ya que al parecer se quedó en casa cuidando de Lector que se resfrió por su culpa. Natsu se acercó a su amiga de infancia sonriendo.

-Lisanna ¿Por qué no estás con las chicas?-

-Por esa-dijo apuntando a la rubia

-Por Luce ¿no te agrada?-le pregunto sorprendido

Se encogió de hombros-Natsu, bailemos-

-Ah… pero yo no….-no lo dejo terminar y lo arrastro a la pista de baile

Lisanna rodeo el cuello del pelirrosa mientras bailaban a Natsu no le gustaban estas cosas, cuando vivía en Magnolia intentaba por todos los medios no bailar en Fantasía. Miro con el radillo de su ojo a la rubia que todavía hablaba con las chicas y ellas le ofrecían un vaso de cerveza… bueno Cana intentaba que la rubia bebiera, chasque lo lengua molesto al ver como unos sujetos la miraban y susurraban cosas no muy santas que él pudo oír con sus buenos oídos de dragón. Lisanna al percatarse de esto llama la atención del chico.

-Sabes Natsu… Yo desde hace mucho tiempo-comenzó a hablar

-¿Qué?-

-Es que…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-veras tu a mí me….-

Unos gritos interrumpieron su declaración, la albina como el pelirrosa se voltean a mirar. Cana, Levy en modo ultra-smile por beber, Erza y su humor de demonios, Juvia y su emotividad y Mirajane como una… delincuente apoyaban a una ruborizada Lucy que bebía, Lisanna dejó escapar una risita de burla mientras a Natsu casi se le cae la mandíbula. Recordó un comentario que Happy le hiso cuando le comento que iría a una fiesta con Lucy y él le dijo que su hermana no era buena bebedora, pero que mentira si hasta le hace competencia a Cana.

-Cabeza de cerrillo, no creo que sea buena idea que Lucy beba tanto-le aconsejo Gray semi desnudo

-Hielito tiene razón, Salamander dile que deje de beber- concordó Gajeel

-Esos dos tiene razón, Natsu, si Lucy sigue bebiendo así se hará daño-aprecio Jellal

-Y-Y ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron-Porque eres su COMPAÑERO-

Lisanna alzo una ceja confundida ¿A qué se referían con compañero? ¿Compañero de universidad o de cuarto? La chica bufo estaba siendo ignorada nuevamente. Natsu por su parte se sonrojo levemente sabia a que se referían con eso, no es tan denso como para no darse cuenta que a con compañero se referían-gracias a Gajeel- a compañero en el sentido de amantes, COMPAÑERO es la manera en que los Dragon Slayer llaman a esa pareja única para ellos con la cual compartirán su vida, compañeros de por vida.

Carraspeo por un segundo y se dirigió hacia ella, esta vez no negaría las insinuaciones que sus amigos le hacían, después del beso de esta tarde, lo estuvo pensando y si, él quiere a la rubia para él, ella es su compañera y de eso estaba seguro. Se paró frente de ella, Lucy lo miro y sonrió con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Natsu~-ronroneo la rubia parándose frente a el

-L-Luce-tartamudeo nervioso al ver como la chica se acercaba a el

-Natsu, Natsu, Natsu ¡Natsuuuu!-le llamo y luego lo abrazo cariñosa

-¿Qué mierda?-la miro apenado y sorprendido, más cuando ella comenzó a mover sus dedos por la espalda de este poniéndolo nervioso

-Lucy se vuelve cariñosa cuando bebe, por eso no lo hace-le aclaro Laxus mientras se sentaba junto a su novia

-Pero eso la hace tierna-se rio Cana

-Lo sabias y aun así le diste de beber-la miro con reproche, esta solo se encogió de hombros

-Yo que tú la llevo a casa-aconsejo Freed- además Happy aquí es un niño, no creo que sea bueno que se quede solo mucho tiempo-

El pelirrosa asintió y como pudo consiguió que la rubia lo siguiera a la salida, se despidió de todos sus amigos, se había divertidos. Lisanna miraba a la rubia con molestia, si no fuera por ella ahora lo estaría pasando lindo con su amado pelirrosa.

* * *

Natsu entro a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, agudizo sus oídos y notando los ronquidos de Happy, estaba dormido. Lucy balbuceaba cosas incoherentes que le causaron gracias. Cargo a la rubia estilo princesa para poder subirla por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y la dejo en la cama. La miro un rato, sabía que dormir con ropa era incomodo pero no podía quitársela, no quedaría como un pervertido. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando es jalado hacia atrás.

-Natsu~-volvió a ronronear la rubia sentada a horcajadas sobre el

-L-Luce ¿Podrías quitarte?-le pidió tratando de controlarse cuando esta roso su hombría

-Natsu-lo miro a los ojos-¿Te gusta Lisanna?-

Natsu se sorprendió por ello-Claro que no-contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-ya te dije que me deje besar para darte celos-

Lucy medito unos segundos lo que el chico le dijo, para Natsu fue una eternidad. Lucy se inclinó y hablo.

-Natsu ¿quieres saber porque rechace a Sting?-le pregunto y este la miro

-Me lo dirás?-pregunto

-Si-se acercó a su rostro-Por ti-le sonrió

-¿Por mí?-pregunto sonrojado y feliz

-Sip, porque yo Lucy Heartfilia al parecer se ha enamorado del idiota de Natsu Dragneel-rio la chica

Natsu se enderezo haciendo que la rubia se sentara en su regazo, Lucy todavía mantenía su sonrisa pegada en ella. Natsu sonrió también.

-Estas borracha-le dijo acercando su rostro a ella

-Lo sé-le dijo ella de manera seductora-como también sé que cuando bebo soy más sincera y cariñosa-

-No lo recordaras y luego te enfadaras-se acerca más

-Estoy borracha pero no tanto como para olvidarlo… aunque lo suficiente como para dejarme llevar-pasa sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrosa

-No soy muy gentil-

-No soy frágil-

-eres una tonta-

-Mira quien vino a hablar-

-Eres mía ahora-

Y la beso, fue un beso como si no hubiera mañana. Lucy estaba en lo cierto ella estaba borracha y sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía engañarse tampoco… lo deseaba, Natsu llego a su vida cambiando muchas cosas en ella como sus sentimientos, lo más probable era que luego se arrepentiría de esto pero… ahora solo se dejaría llevar por este nuevo sentimiento que ella creyó que solo sería un estorbo si lo tenía… se dejó llevar por el amo.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Hola aquí Kira-chan con un largo capítulo de este romántico Fic, las cosas se están encendiendo aquí. Sting ya fue rechazado pero no se rendirá muy pronto y Lisanna, ella sí que no se dejara vences muy rápido. Siento que cada vez más me desagrada este personaje en los Fic, en el manga no tengo problemas pero en los Fic es otro cuento. Natsu ya ha aceptado lo que está sintiendo por Lucy y ella por él. Ahora se viene lo interesante y es ¿Qué pasara hora?**

**Por lo cual quiero preguntarles y quiero que respondan con sinceridad: ¿Quieren que ellos tengan o no relaciones en el próximo capítulo? El hecho que las tengan o no, no afecta mucho en la historia, así que ¿quieren Lemon? O ¿Qué pase algo y arruine el momento? Se los dejo a vuestra decisión amigos.**

**Eso es todo lo que les quería decir.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**ErzaScarlet-sama:** Como ves allí hubieron muchos celos que hicieron su metida de patas. Natsu es celoso y Lucy también, esa Lisanna no se quedara así como así y Sting no creo que se rinda muy pronto jejeje, eso es todo gracias por leer. Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Alex Darklight:** ¡TUS DESEOS SE HICIERON REALIDAS ALLI TIENES TU LAXUSxCANA! Jejeje te apoyo Lisanna también es mi personaje menos favorita. Sobre Sting, Lucy lo corto pero al parecer este no quiere ceder muy pronto. Si soy sincera me da penita pero tengo que hacer que deje de ir por Lucy, ella no es para el. Espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos besos.

**SakuraHaruno-624:** Veo que te conmociono el capítulo anterior, no me imagino lo que pensaste entonces con este al ver las acciones de Lisanna jejeje. Yo también tengo una aberración contra ella, en la humilde opinión de esta escritora y dibujante aficionada ella jamás debió haber revivido buen trabajo hacía de muerta la cojonuda. En fin espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Ana Dragneel:** Bueno me agrada Sting así que no fui muy mala con él, además si lo pienso ayudo a que la relación avanzara un montón… pero Lisanna, esa tipa me cabrea, yo que escribo las escenas peleo con ella mentalmente jejeje en fin si Lucy es tuya yo… ¿me puedo quedar con Natsu? Porque te juro que me da rabia que Lucy todavía no lo tenga para ella amarrado en la cama en el manga y si fuera yo… creo que me pasaría horas disfrutando se su "compañía" jejeje soné perver. Bien nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Alexa: **Bueno si lo hizo y si fue estúpido pero consiguió algo al final y ahora hay que ver si lo sabe aprovechar, espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Ed-chan21:** Gracias, me encanta el Natsu perver también. Espero que te guste este capítulo nos vemos besos.

**Darían castillo:** ¡Te llamas Darían! Es mi nombre favorita, me encanta siempre le digo a mi mamá que si cuando me case y tenga un hijo le voy a poner Darían, reamente amo ese nombre jejejeje volviendo al Fic me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Nalu1234**: jejeje bueno aquí la actualización, espero que te guste. Suelo tardarme con este Fic ya que me gusta pensar bien que poner. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	8. Mi rival soy… ¿Yo?

**Capítulo 7: Mi rival soy… ¿Yo?**

Natsu besaba a Lucy de manera desesperada, deseaba tenerla más cerca de él ¡necesitaba tenerla cerca! La joven Heartfilia pasó sus delicadas manos por el pecho del chico provocándole sensaciones extrañas, haciendolo jadear entre el beso. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, pero rápidamente el chico volvió a sellar los labios de la chica con los suyos, como pudo se movió en la cama dejándola a ella bajo el mientras profundizaba cada vez más-_si era posible_-el beso, se alejó de los deliciosos y rojos labios de la chica hasta el cuello donde repartió lamidas, mordidas y mojados besos.

Subió un poco y mordió suavemente la oreja de la rubia sacándole un suspiro. Sus manos se adentraron debajo de la playera acariciando el pecho de la rubia sobre el brasier, por el borde del brasier se guio hasta la espalda para así desabrocharlo y dejar casi libres aquellos montículos que lo traían loco. Con sus dos manos le quito la playera provocando que el brasier cediera y cayera también. La contemplo en silencio fijándose en cada detalle, grabándolo con fuego en su memoria.

Lucy avergonzada abrió sus ojos que hasta el momento mantenía cerrados, el sonrojo ataco por completo sus mejillas cuando sus ojos chocaron con la oscura mirada llena de lujuria con la que el pelirrosa la miraba, se sentía apenada, hasta la borrachera se le paso cuando aquellos ojos jade la miraron. Se asustó. Con la yema de sus dedos el hijo de Igneel toco el pezón del pecho derecho de la rubia haciéndola estremecer, sonrió al ver lo sensible que era cuando apenas la había rosado. No era de menos, el pelirrosa era el primer hombre que la tocaba de esa manera y también fue el primero que ella había besado.

El Dragneel palmo el pecho derecho y comenzó a masajearlo moldeándolo con sus propia mano, a pesar de que los pechos de Lucy eran "Grandes" cabían a la perfección en sus manos, como si estuvieran hechos para que el los tocara, acerco su boca al otro pecho de la chica y con la punta de su lengua le dio una pequeña lamida antes de saborearlo por completo.

-AHhhhh NA-Natsu-gimió la rubia

Aquel gemido provoco que la sangre hirviera por todo su cuerpo, se excitaba en cada segundo, Lucy lo excitaba. Lucy llevo su mano hecha un puño a su boca tratando de callar los gemidos cosa que a Natsu no le parecía y apretujo con su mano fuertemente causando un gran gemido salir de la boca de la chica, se alejó de los pechos y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de SU rubia y la beso.

Lucy estaba sorprendida, si no mal recuerda, cuando ellos se besaron era la primera vez que el daba un beso, pero parecía un experto y ahora era lo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan bueno? Aquella pregunta que surco su mente cuando el pelirrosa metió su lengua a su deliciosa boca con sabor a fresa para dar inicio a una ferviente batalla, fue respondida con una nueva interrogante… ¿Habrá tenido relaciones con otra? Aunque ella no era nadie para juzgar, eso le dolía. Puede que ella haya sido la primera a que besaba, pero en estas dos semanas que no hablaron y con todas esas arpías de envidiables cuerpo rondándole más una de plumaje blanco no era de esperarse que el chico no se haya resistido aprobar como se sentía el placer que solo el cuerpo de otro ser proporcionaba, después de todo ella no era sorda y en muchas ocasiones escucho comentarios en el aula sobre como las chicas deseaban probar cada pulgada del cuerpo de su resiente amigo.

No quería pensar en eso, pero allí estaba, besando al chico que había hecho que su mundo diera un giro de 180 grados con el cual muy pronto estaría experimentando las sensaciones de sexo. Dio gracias a Dios que el dormitorio de Happy se encontrara en la planta inferior y que su cuarto-_el de ella-_ este fabricado como cuarto aprueba de ruidos, el cual fue hecho porque de pequeña tenía la afición a tocar la guitarra y cantar además le servía para cuando escribía, si escribía, ahora ya no lo hace, poder tener silencio y concentración. Aquel cuarto hecho especialmente para ella.

Natsu se separó de los labios de la rubia y volvió a atender los pechos de ella volviendo a sacar jadeos y gemidos, deslizo una de sus manos por el vientre de la rubia hasta llegar al pantalón, lo desabrocho y comenzó a retirar de apoco sin dejar de masajearla. Lucy cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que ahora solo llevaba sus braguitas puestas. Natsu se volvió a alejar para contemplarla. Deslizo su mano por encima de la tela haciendo que la chica se retorciera bajo de el gimiendo.

-n-No Hmnnn T-Toques ahh allí-dijo entre gemidos

-Pero Luce-se acercó a su oído-estas húmeda-

La rubia se sonrojo ante eso, era cierto estaba mojada, pero no quería admitirlo ¿En qué minuto se le ocurrió hacer esto con él? Cariñosa… si ella estaba en modo Lucy borracha, se maldijo por su poco auto control cuando bebía, ya si, ella era honesta MUY honesta borracha, pero allí hasta aceptar hacer esto todavía no se lo podía creer. _"Porque yo Lucy Heartfilia al parecer se ha enamorado del idiota de Natsu Dragneel" _aquella frase que le dijo en su momento de fogosidad apareció como Luz divina que le decía _"Por eso estás haciendo esto_", no podía quejarse ella lo podio.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto cuando el pelirrosa comenzaba a retirar la bragas dejando al descubierto su intimidad. Sentía su entrepierna latir y rogar por acción, pero lo ignoro, deseaba degustar de a poquito el delicioso manjar frente... o mejor dicho bajo el, Natsu la miro percatándose que ella lo estaba ignorado, se atrevió a meter un dedo en ella.

-Ahhhhh ¿Q-que ahhh haces?-

-Me estas ignorando-sonrió con malicia mientras introducía otro dedo-Wooo estas muy apretada y mojada-

-C-cállate-se cubrió el rostro sonrojada

El oji jade no podía dejar de sonreír con malicia, la esencia de mujer que desprendía la rubia lo estaba drogando. Comenzó un lento y tortuoso mete y saca con sus dedos sacando incontables gemido. Como disfrutaba aquel lindo sonido salir de su boca, boca que lo incitaba a besar cosa que no resistió. Saco sus dedos del interior de la rubia de manera lenta y desesperante, una vez fuera los llevo a su boca degustando ese sabor tan dulce que ella le estaba dando, se acercó a ella besándola con placer haciendo que se degustara a sí misma. Sus lenguas chocaron una y otra vez en una salvaje batalla. Se estaba volviendo loca por esas sensaciones que el pelirrosa le estaba haciendo sentir, llevo sus manos para acariciar el torso del chico de manera que consiguió quitarle la remera, sus delicadas manos acariciaron el varonil cuerpo de su pareja, lo deseaba, lo deseaba como loca. Él era como en sus sueños, él era como aquel Natsu que la vio llorar, que le dijo que la magia existía… con aquel que compartió un extraño y cálido vinculo. Abrió sus ojos un poco mientras aún se besaba con él.

"_¿Porque?"_

No podía dejar de pensar en ello, había algo que no podía dejar pasar por su mente. El pelirrosa se separó y repartió besos hasta llevar a la intimidad de la rubia, la olisqueo avergonzándola de tal manera que intento cerrar las piernas, pero el pelirrosa se lo impidió sujetándolas. Aun con esa sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a lamer la zona tan sensible para ella, sus jadeos y suspiros se hicieron cada vez más fuertes cuando el chico introdujo sus lengua dándole una dosis peligrosa de placer, sentía una extraña sensación en su vientre, arque su espalda soltado un gran gemido al llegar al clímax del orgasmo. Natsu bebió el cálido líquido que la chica expulsaba, se alejó lamiendo sus labios de manera lujuriosa.

-Deliciosa, sencillamente deliciosa-

La respiración de la rubia se volvía cada vez más tranquila de manera que confundió al pelirrosa, alzo su mirada y si no fuera porque la mandíbula la tenía fijada a su cuerpo ahora estaría en el suelo ya que Lucy ¡SE QUE DORMIDA! No lo podía creer, eso sí que era una jugada muy sucia.

Dejo escapar un gruñido con molestia, miro el cuerpo desnudo y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor de la chica sintiendo los deseos de apoderarse del. Miro su entrepierna viendo su notable erección, miro nuevamente el cuerpo y al final desistió. No era muy de hombres aprovecharse de una chica dormida, se paró con algo de dificultad debido a ciertos problemas que tenía que deshacerse con una ducha muy fría.

Se encamino a un mueble para así dejarle a mano a la rubia ropa para cuando despierte, la cubrió con una sábana y antes de irse se apodero de aquellos suculentos labios que estaban rojos de tanto que los había besado, les dio una lamida y de esa manera se fue del cuarto de la chica a darse aquella necesaria duchar.

* * *

Cuando el Clic de la puerta sonó y Lucy abrió sus ojos incorporándose, paso sus manos por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. Con cuidado deslizo sus dedos por su cuerpo notando lo sensible que estaba tras eso. Suspiro. Agradecía que Natsu no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para percatarse de que ella estaba fingiendo estar dormida.

_¿Por qué?_ Bueno esa es la pregunta que ella también se hace… todo estaba bien hasta que recordó al Natsu de sus sueños, sentía algo en su pecho que le decía que no siguiera y otro lado que decía que sí, que siguiera hasta el final, pero decidió hacerle caso a su otro lado… así que no, no pudo.

Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo aun sensible por el resiente orgasmo, se sonrojo totalmente al recordar que hace solo unos pocos minutos su querido compañero estaba… lamiendo su cuerpo. Tenía planeado darse una ducha, pero desistió y se colocó solo ropa interior al recordar que Natsu lo más probable era que estuviera en el baño tratando de clamarse, después de todo ella se había percatado de la gran erección del chico. Llevo sus manos a su corazón y luego se encamino a su escritorio. Busco y busco sin éxito aquella valiosa imagen de dragón.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo en un susurro

Decaída al no poder encontrar la pintura que tanto le gustaba, aquella pintura que la había hecho soñar tan lindo. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar que desde que el pelirrosa llego, el pelirrosa de sus sueños no volvió a aparecer. Se dejó caer en la cama mirando el blanco techo.

-Natsu… si estuvieras aquí, no, si fueras real tú me dirías que hacer como aquella vez-

Recordó cuando lo conoció. Ella había caído encima del tocándolo en aquella parte de su anatomía luego de eso se presentaron y ella durmió en su regazo mientras él le acariciaba el cabello gentilmente. Lucy sonrió llevando sus manos a su cabello, él era el primer chico que le daba una extraña confianza, era extraño, impulsivo pero muy amable… Su caballero con apariencia de chico malo. El Natsu que ahora está viendo con ella en cierta medida era muy parecido, no solo físicamente sino sus tratos hacia ella, aunque la única diferencia es que el otro Natsu era más impulsivo y travieso, y este es todo un pervertido con complejo de galán idiota (**N/A:** si supiera que son el mismo y se comporta si por ella XD)

Lucy abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando otra vez la frase llego a su mente _"Porque yo Lucy Heartfilia al parecer se ha enamorado del idiota de Natsu Dragneel_"… Natsu Dragneel, ahora que analizaba bien esa frase no estaba errada, ella si estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragneel pero no del Natsu Dragneel que estaba viviendo con ella, ella….

-Me enamore del chico de mis sueños-dijo bajito y sin poder creerlo

El sonrojo la ataco haciendo que se cubriera con las sabanas y se pusiera como una bolita bajo estas. Esta confundida… ella que no creía en fantasía y amor, se había enamorado e alguien que solo apareció un día en sus sueños, y que luego vio en carne y hueso frente ella, pero de conportamiento diferente.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo me fui a enamorar de Natsu? Es más me enamore de un Natsu que no existe-se acurruco más-Sera porque yo solo quería volver a creer en lo imposible?-

Se preguntó queriendo una respuesta, aquellos momentos que vivió con ese chico que utilizaba fuego y que le prometió ser su caballero eran muy valiosos para ella, se sentía nostálgica, él le había hecho recordar a su antigua yo… ella se enamoró de una ilusión.

* * *

En otro lugar una peli azul mira con el ceño muy fruncido a un pelinegro que se dejó caer como saco de papas sobre el sofá. La chica dejo escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos viajaron a la mesa del comedor donde tenía amontonado un sinnúmero de papeles los cuales emitían un curioso brillo, camino con duda hacia ellos y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos una luz la cegó haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo abriendo de apoco sus ojos

Alzo su mirada viendo la extraña pintura de dragón brillar frente a ella, el fuego comenzó a envolverla y cuando este se desvaneció, la imagen del dragón fue remplazada por un bosque. Levy parpadeo muchas veces al sentir como el viento salía de la pintura… el portal se había abierto, se acercó nuevamente dudosa y otra vez cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, este volvió a envolverse en fuego y al desaparecer, la imagen del dragón volvió y de esta manera cayó al suelo otra vez como si fuera una pintura ordinaria.

-¿Qué sucede enana?-pregunto Gajeel algo atontado por el alcohol

-La pintura-hablo algo conmocionada todavía

-Esa cosa que has estado investigando ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto mientras olia el habiente-Huele a arboles… como los que están a las afueras de Magnolia-

-¿Magnolia?-abrió sus ojos enormemente-¡EL portal se abrió, Gajeel!-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto incrédulo-¿Cómo? No ha funcionado desde que llego Natsu-

-No lo sé, pero tendré que averiguarlo-tomo la pintura-tengo el presentimiento de que esto tiene que ver con Lu-chan-

Gajeel miro a Su enana observar la pintura, tanto ella como el tenían ganas de volver a su mundo, pero había un pequeño problema. Una regla que ellos, no, que todo el gremio había hecho cuando llegaron a este mundo fue que no entrarían en contacto con nadie de esta dimensión, que no se encariñarían con nada ni nadie, pero cometieron un error y al final terminaron haciendo muy buenos amigos de… Lucy Heartfilia.

-La coneja… cuando nos vayamos estará sola de nuevo, ya que lo más probable es que también nos tendremos que llegar a Salamander y su gato-dijo Gajeel

Levy se giró y lo miro con tristeza-Tienes razón, Lu-chan… aunque nos agrade, ella no puede venir con nosotros y Natsu ni Happy se pueden quedar… eso solo traería problemas-

La peli azul abrazo al moreno con fuerza y este correspondió gustoso el abrazo. Al final sería doloroso, Gajeel mejor que nadie sabía que la relación de Natsu y Lucy sería imposible no entendió en que minuto se le ocurrió apoyarlo, debe haber sido por el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo veía enamorado. Ser un dragón y enamorarse de alguien por toda la eternidad es un rollo cansador y más cuando ese alguien es con quien no puedes estar… el espacio y el tiempo son cosas con las que no se pueden jugar, por eso deben volver, y asi el equilibrio de ambos mundo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Salamander es el que más sufrirá con esto-

* * *

En otro lugar, mas especifica en la residencia de los Heartfilia en el momento que la pintura comenzó a brillar. Un pequeño de solo 12 años se retorcía en su cama, sudaba y gemía de dolor. Por su cabeza pasaban incontables imágenes de un lugar, personas y una apariencia que no conocía. La imagen de un gato alado apareció en su cabeza haciendo que despertara de golpe. Su pecho subía y bajaba sintiendo su espalda arder.

Llevo su mano a su espalda, un brillo apareció y en ella unas hermosas alas blancas aparecieron. Happy sonrió de medio lado, cerro sus ojos y concentrándose logrando que estas volvieron a desaparecer.

-Happy gato parlante y volador, Exceed, miembro del gremio Fairy Tail y compañero del Dragon slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel-dijo como si fuera un test-¿Por qué ahora?-

No lo comprendía ¿Por qué de repente había recordado? Se miró sus brazos y lo que más le sorprendió era que ahora tenía cuerpo humano. Alzo una ceja tratando de recordar como llego a esta situación.

Recordó una gran pelea con un monstro horrible, estaban todos lastimados y luego aquella criatura estallo de la nada. Toco su frente intentando recordar más. Cuando por fin había despertado estaba lloviendo y él tenía el cuerpo de un niño de tres años, una mujer junto a un hombre de cabellos lo encontraron y desde allí todo se volvió blanco, fue en ese momento que había perdido los recuerdos de su vida en Fairy Tail. Suspiro y de la nada se le antojo comer un delicioso pescado. Rio un poco, como añoraba aquel sentimiento felino, como añoraba sentir Happy el gato. Se acurruco en la cama mientras por su mente el recuerdo de que Natsu vivía en este mundo también lo dejaba tranquilo.

* * *

La mañana llego y el pelirrosa le levanto algo cansado. Camino con algo de pesadez hacia la salida del dormitorio, posos sus ojos en la puerta del cuarto de la rubia sintiendo como el calor invadía su cuerpo causándole una cosquillas. Negó y bajo. En el comedor vio a Happy tomar tranquilamente desayuno, busco con su mirada a la rubia sin poder encontrarla, cosa que le sorprendió ya que era domingo.

-Happy ¿Y Luce?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza y pegando un bostezo (**N/A:** KAWAII)

-Aye, Lucy fue a la universidad dijo que había algo que tenía que terminar-le sonrió

-¿EN domingo?-dijo con ligera desconfianza-Otra cosa ¿Por qué ya no agregas Nee a Lucy?-

-Casi lo olvido, Lucy es mi herma mayor-golpeo su cabeza haciéndose el tonto-Natsu ¿Cuándo podremos volver a Magnolia?-

-No Lo…-callo y miro al niño con asombro-T-T-T-tus R-recu-

-Lo recuerdo todo, Aye-levanto su mano con una amplia sonrisa

Natsu sonrió con alegría y abrazos a su compañero, el cual correspondió el abrazo gustoso. Todo está sobre ruedas o… eso creí el pelirrosa.

* * *

Una rubia se encontraba sentada entre unos estantes enormes llenos de libros. Estaba en el suelo sujetándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro. No sabía porque se había venido a meter a la universidad si no tenía nada que hacer. Natsu Dragneel. Esa era la razón, no podía mirar a Natsu a los ojos luego de lo que hicieron y después al descubrir que se había enamorado de alguien que era idéntico a él pero solo vivía en sus sueños. Suspiro con agotamiento. No podía estar todo el día en la universidad, tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo y aclarar lo que sucedió anoche, lo único malo era que para ser sinceros a ella le agrado como el Dragneel la había tocado, pero en su corazón también estaba ese otro Dragneel que la confundía ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de dos chicos idénticos, pero con la diferencia que uno está en la vida real y otro en un sueño?

-Preferiría hablar tarde-murmuro

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto una voz a su lado

La Heartfilia dio un pequeño saltito asustada en su lugar, eso la había sorprendido de gran manera. Levanto su mirada algo asustada, pero al ver de quien se trataba soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ah, solo eres tu Sting me asustaste -sonrió

-¿De quién huyes?-le pregunto

-¿Qué haces aquí en domingo?-evadió la pregunta

-Vengo por un libro-le mostro un libro azul-es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta-le regaño

-Natsu-contesto

-Lo supuse, ¿sucedió algo en la fiesta?-pregunto notando el claro aroma del pelirrosa en el cuerpo de la rubia, pero no lo suficiente para decir que completo lo que planeaba

-Muchas cosa…-dudo en decirle-Estoy enamorada-

-No me digas-se burló de ella

-Sting-lo miro ceñuda-estoy enamorada-volvió a decir

-Lo sé-le sonrió algo dolido

-De Natsu-completo

-Lo se también-

-No es eso-lo miro a los ojos-Estoy enamorada de otro Natsu-

* * *

Un pelirrosa caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad en busca de la rubia. Se le hacía raro que ella estuviera allí, además como son compañeros él sabía que no había nada que hiciera que la Heartfilia viniera a la universidad en domingo. Se paró frente a la puerta de la biblioteca de la cual el aroma de la rubia se sentía, frunció el ceño al sentir un aroma masculino. Deslizo la puerta y entro. Camino por los estantes buscándola. Se detuvo en seco y se ocultó al oír unas palabras de la rubia.

-Muchas cosa…-dijo la rubia en un murmuro-Estoy enamorada-aquello lo hizo sonreir después de todo se le dijo en la noche

-No me digas-se burló el rubia molestándola

-Sting-gruño con molestia la chica-estoy enamorada-volvió a decir, y Natsu a asentía

-Lo sé-sonrió algo dolido cosa que noto el pelirrosa, pero no dijo nada. En la guerra y el amor todo se vale

-De Natsu-completo la chica haciendo feliz al pelirrosa

-Lo se también-

-No es eso-negó con leves movimientos-Estoy enamorada de otro Natsu-

EL oji jade sintió una punzada dolorosa en su corazón al oír aquello ¿Otro Natsu? ¿Qué Otro Natsu conocía? ¿Por qué? ¿No le había dicho que estaba enamorada del? Sentía su sangre hervir en celos, si llegaba a conocer a ese bastardo que tiene su mismo nombre lo mataría a golpes. Gruño de manera casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que otro Dragon SLayer lo oyera.

* * *

Sting levanto su vista, fijándose que no muy lejos de ellos Natsu se mantenía oculto. Ladeo confundido su cabeza, supuso que el pelirrosa estaba tan o más confundido que el con la reciente confesión de la chica.

-¿Qué Natsu?-pregunto el rubia, llamando la atención de los presentes

-Es un chico amable, algo raro, impulsivo, pero comprensible, me escucha cuando le hablo, es cálido, mágico en cierta manera y…-la rubia se sonrojaba cada vez más al hablar del chico que habitaba en sus sueños mientras junta la punta de sus dedos tiernamente-prometió protegerme, que sería mi caballero-

* * *

Natsu se giró mirándolos con asombro, no podía ser cierto o ¿sí? Porque si lo era… no era para nada gracioso. Sting miro otra vez donde el pelirrosa se ocultaba y ahora los miraba, por la mirada de confusión del pelirrosa supuso que debía indagar mas.

-Ah sí, ¿Dónde lo consiste?-pregunto, el también tenía una ligera sospecha

-No te lo diré, te vas a reír-puso un puchero

-No lo are-sonrió _"Vaya que es linda"_

-Bueno, hace un tiempo compre un dibujo de dragón, era hermoso ahora no sé dónde está-suspiro al recordar que no sabía dónde estaba-Luego de comprarla lo conoció en…-

"_NO ME DIGAS QUE"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo los Dragon Slayer

-En un sueño ¡No te rías!-le grito avergonzada -Lo sé es una locura ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de alguien que no existe? Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero se sentía real, el me transmitía una confianza misteriosa… me gustaba sentirme cerca de el-bajo apenada su mirada-Natsu ese es su nombre Natsu Dragneel, igual que el Natsu que conoces, físicamente iguales hasta en la bufanda-

-No te estarás confundiendo la realidad, puede que hallas soñado con Natsu y te inventas otra manera de conocerlo en un sueño, una realidad diferente-trato de arreglar algo las cosas.

Ella se había enamorado de Natsu del mismo Natsu, pero no lo sabía. Ella no lo sabía en su interior le decía que eran los mismo, pero su razón le decía que NO, ella se estaba inventando otra persona. Y ahora nuevamente estaba esa pregunta ¿Por qué? Un porque sin respuesta. Sting enarco una ceja, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Lucy… ¿Enamorada de Natsu, pero el Natsu que conoció mediante sus sueños? El rubio no sabía si reír o llorar por Natsu, era sumamente ilógico, una extraña y graciosa sorpresa, que ¡DIOS! Se encargaría de disfrutar a todo lo que dar. Sonrió de medio lado. Se inclinó sonrió de tal manera que hizo que la rubia le dieran escalofríos ¿Tramaba algo?

-Te equivocas Sting, a ese Natsu lo conocí antes de este Natsu-le dijo acordándose que el rubio le dijo que podía estar confundiendo la realidad

-Antes, ya veo-sonrió divertido-y… ¿Cómo es?-

-Bueno… ya te dije son físicamente iguales… la ropa era diferente, era un chaleco negro con franjas anaranjadas, sandalias negras, la bufanda a cuadros y un pantalón holgado… era un extraño conjunto, pero le quedaba de maravilla-tal comentario no solo hizo que las mejillas de ella se encendieran sino que también las de Natsu-Me gustaba mucho como se vestía, usaba magia de fuego… me hizo pensar que la magia existía-sonrió-Me dio consejos muy valiosos y fue muy dulce conmigo, tenía un aire de niño pero al mismo tiempo era un chico… un hombre-

* * *

Natsu por su lado no podía estar más rojo por lo dicho, a Lucy, SU Lucy le gustaba como se veía antes. Si él lo hubiera sabido muchísimo antes, él hubiera usado aquello para conquistarla y hacerla suya… aunque casi fue suya con el yo de ahora. Sabía bien que luego de venir ,su personalidad cambio un poco debido a la cantidad de información y programas de TV que tenía en su mente, dieron vida o mejor dicho sacaron a flote el lado de Chico galán y pervertido que siempre había ocultado, hasta su amiga de infancia se mojaba por el… ¡diablos! Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Lisanna, no es que fuera tonto, sabía que la albina estaba tras él, se dio cuanta en ese tiempo de dos semanas que no estuvo con Lucy. Pero no entendía porque a Lisanna no le agradaba Lucy, si ella siempre era una chica muy amable. Suspiro con agotamiento y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación de los rubios.

* * *

Sting sonreía alegremente mirando a la rubia que tenía su cara hecha un foco rojísimo. Quien le iba a decir que el rival más peligroso para el pelirrosa no era el, si no el mismo pelirrosa. Eso sí era interesante. Palmo la cabeza de la chica haciendo que esta lo mirara.

-Y qué piensas de esta Natsu?-le pregunto

-No lo sé, es un sentimiento muy confuso. Es parecido al del Natsu de mis sueños, pero al mismo tiempo es algo… diferente-dudo en decir lo último estuvo tentada a decir "más fuerte" pero no pudo-Me gustan los dos si te soy sincera, no sabes cómo me gustaría que fueran el mismo-

Sting soltó una carcajada-te sorprenderías-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido

-Lucy, hay cosas que es mejor no saber o te puede dar algo-alzo su mirada-No es así Natsu-san-

La rubia se alarmo al oír el nombre, se giró rápidamente viendo a un Natsu con el ceño fruncido salir de entre los estantes. Se volvió nuevamente hacia el rubio para regañarlo, pero ya no se encontraba y desde los pasillos escucho "LA TIENES DIFICIL NATSU-SAN".

-¿D-desde hace cuánto estas allí?-pregunto parándose muy nerviosa

-desde _"estoy enamorada"-_le dijo metiendo sus manos a su bolcillo-Así que enamorada de alguien de tus sueños-

-N-No te importa-desvió su mirada apenada

-Claro que me importa-la acorralo en el hueco donde ella está escondida-No me importa quien sea, si es real o no, Tu eres y serás mía-afirmo posesivamente _"Me vale una mierda si ese alguien también soy yo, o mejor dicho mi antiguo yo"_

-P-Pero Q-que tonterías D-dices-le dijo molesta y sonrojada

-Que eres Mía solo Mía-se acercó a su cuello besándolo-No descansare hasta que ese Natsu desaparezca de tu mente y solo el que tienes enfrente la llene por completo Lucy, yo soy el real-

A pesar de decir aquello el pelirrosa no quería que ella olvidase esos preciados momentos que vivieron, pero no podía concebir que por culpa de eso la rubia no podía ser suya. Si era necesario era capaz de borrarle la memoria y llenarla de cosas que harían a la rubia desearlo y no al niñito que no sabía que era el amor hasta que llego a este mundo. Deslizo su lengua hasta el oído de la rubia.

-Eres mía, haré que tu cuerpo haga esos lindos sonidos como los de anoche y esta vez si te hare completamente mía-gruño seductoramente en su oído poniéndola nerviosa-Yo seré el único que te hará creer en el amor, Luce-

-E-eres un estúpido Dragneel-trato de empujarlo pero consiguió que el chico agarrara sus muñecas y las colocara arriba de su cabeza-S-Suéltame, a-anoche estaba borracha, no se volverá a repetir, no te dejare-

-Te equivocas Lucy-la miro a los ojos-Tú me lo pedirás y eso es un hecho-lamio sus labios rosados con deleite-Veamos si te resistes a Natsu Dragneel-

Planto un fugaz beso en los labios de la chica para luego soltarla. Lucy cayó al suelo de rodillas sorprendida, sonrojada y molesta. Natsu soltó una carcajada antes de salir de la biblioteca, le importaba poco que su rival fuera el mismo, Lucy seria suya pase lo que pase, los dragones son posesivos y avaros, no permitiría que un recuerdo le arrebatara a su hembra.

Lucy estaba consternada por lo sucedió. Ella le estaba hablando a Sting sobre un Natsu que conoció en sus sueños, luego llega el verdadero-el cual no esperaba- declarando guerra a ese y que ella seria suya. No podía ser más loco el día, estaba rodeada de extraños. Llevo su mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir como loco. Se sentía abrumada por tantas emociones, recordando las declaraciones de Natsu, ella sabía que jamás le rogaría que el la tocase nuevamente, eso ni muerta. Hizo un puchero molesta mientras maldecía entre dientes al estúpido y sensual Dragneel.

Por la cabeza de Lucy la imagen de Natsu y el de sus sueños aparecieron. En su lado izquierdo el chico inocente y divertido con extraños ropajes le extendía su brazo derecho dejando ver aquella singular marca roja y del derecho el sexi y galán pervertido Dragneel con ropas modernas hacia el mismo gesto. Lucy los miraba a los dos indecisa, seguir a sus fantasías las cuales había dejado hace años las cuales aquel inocente pelirrosa le había hecho volver a creer y así seguir enamorándose de alguien que te visita en tus sueños o irte a la realidad para sí dejarse enamorar y consentir por un chico que sabía que la haría olvidar hasta su nombre llenándote de amor salvaje y excitante. Vaya dilema.

-Yo… No me puedo quedar con los dos- dijo entre lamentos y desesperación

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HOLA! Perdón por no hacer Lemon al 100% ya que pensé muy bien sobre el asunto y al final decline, pero como había quienes si querían hice un poquitín nada más. Y que me dice ¿se imaginaban que Lucy diría que está enamorada del Natsu que conoció en un principio? Si soy sincera ni yo me lo esperaba, la idea llego solita y siento que este capítulo casi se escribió solo jejeje Unas cositas, No piensen que Sting se retiró porque todavía no lo va hacer aún tiene una oportunidad y que digo de Lisanna aunque Natsu le diga la verdad de a quien ama ella-como la mala en este Fic-no se rendirá así como así. Levy ahora debe investigar que hace que la pintura funcione, Happy recuerda todo y ahora por fin podrá encontrarse con su amada Charle, No me he olvidado de ellos jejeje. No digo nada más para no decir algo de lo que luego me arrepienta.**

**Y QUE DICEN CHICOS Y CHICAS ¿ME MERESCO ALGUN REVIEWS? O¿ ME HECHARA POR LA BORDA?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**sakuraHaruno-624:** Yo también pienso que es una lástima que Lisanna no muriera, pero aun asi es un personaje bastante peculiar aunque Lu-chan es mejo XD gracias, nos vemos.

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:** El lemon vendrá, aunque puede que comience con ligero Lime por ahora. Dado que Lucy esta confundida. También pienso que debería poner a Sting y Lisanna juntos a mí me está empezando a gustar el StinLi, esa alianza te digo que si se viene y utilizaran la confusión de Lucy para darle una mala pasada a la chica. Jejej nos vemos besos.

**Alex Darklight:** Sting no es de los que se rinda, déjame decirte que aquí la cosa de que los dragones reclamen a su pareja no dice que es necesario rendirse, los animales-los estoy tratando de animalitos a los pobres- a pesar de que cuando uno ha reclamado a la hembra en el caso de que venga otro pelean por esta hasta que el más fuerte se la quede, simple y sencilla ley de la naturaliza. Así que aunque Natsu y Lucy hagan XXX Sting no se rendirá o eso creo, por Lisanna esa bruja le importa poco eso, pobre eso que Mira le hable pero al mismo tiempo conociendo a esta Lisanna le va a entrar por un oído y saldrá por el otro eso Bitch. La cosa aquí está que arde, Natsu pervertido ha llegado y no descansara hasta tener a Lucy entre sus… mejor no lo digo XD eso es todo gracias, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**GlowMist12:** Lo siento por no poner o no completar el lemon, pero descuida Lucy ya probo el placer que Natsu le puede dar y él dijo que ella lo va a terminar deseando, ahora se viene el lado pervert de la historia XD nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**nalu1234:** allí tienes su reacción, esta loquita por dos Natsu jejeje la cosa se enciendo. Nos vemos besos.

**Guest:** sorry por el lemon, pero allí hubo algo. Ahora se viene cositas picantes que harán que Lucy se estremezca por el pelirrosa jejeje nos vemos besos.

**darian castillo:** Yo también odio a Lisanna no sé pero en los Fic la aborrezco, Lucy es una monada borracha y esta no será la única vez que la mostrare borracha solo es el principio del principio jejej espero que te guste nos vemos besos.

**ichigoixD:** Gracias por tu aporte, como puedes ver hay y a la vez no lemon para los justo solo que no se llegó a consumar en su totalidad, pobre Natsu quedo con las ganas jejeje. Gracias nuevamente nos vemos, besos.

**edward121:** Gracias por leer, aquí la continuación que esperabas. Nos vemos, besos.

**Mislu:** Aquí la continuación. A Lisanna es fácil odiarla y a Sting encariñarse con el, es una dulzura, pero como tu dijiste el favorito es Natsu-sama si yo pudiera se lo quitaría a Lucy XDD nos vemos besos.

**Sakura-chan:** Aquí el nuevo capítulo jejeje, espero que sea de tu agrado, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN!**


End file.
